Besos de odio
by Dubbhe
Summary: Inu e Izayoi acaban de casarse. Sus respectivos hijos, Inuyasha y Kagome, se pasan el día peleándose. Una serie de hechos harán que los dos hermanastros se den cuenta de que sienten algo más que aprecio. Cómo acabará esta historia de amor prohibido?
1. Un futuro imprevisible

CAP 1- UN FUTURO IMPREVISIBLE

Inu acarició la mano de su prometida. Ésta le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, llevándose la taza de té a los labios.

- Ya sólo falta un día- le dijo en voz baja, sonriendo también.

La mujer dejó la taza encima de la mesa y lo besó. Parecía mentira el tiempo que había pasado. Ambos lo habían pasado mal: Inu era viudo, e Izayoi se había divorciado un año atrás porque su marido era un maltratador, un machista partidario de la violencia de género. Pero nada más conocer a Inu, le dio la impresión de que la luz había vuelto a su vida. Se casarían al día siguiente, vivirían juntos y serían felices, esta vez sí, estaban seguros. Aunque… unos gritos en el piso de arriba les hicieron reflexionar sobre eso último…

- Devuélvemelo!- exclamó una voz femenina, claramente enfadada.

- Eres una rácana! Sólo necesito hacer una llamada perdida, maldición!- respondió otra voz, esta vez masculina.

- Entonces hazlo con el tuyo!

- No tengo saldo, zoquete! No puedo llamar!

- Y a mí qué me importa? Es problema tuyo, no mío, devuélvemelo, ya!!!

Izayoi e Inu suspiraron y se levantaron, saliendo de la cocina. Subieron escaleras arriba, pero a medio camino estuvieron a punto de caerse, ya que un joven de larga melena negra bajaba corriendo, perseguido por una adolescente de su misma edad, que le hablaba a gritos:

- Inuyasha, te estás pasando de la raya!

- Qué te cuesta prestármelo, tacaña?!

- Ya basta! Los dos!- exclamó Inu con autoridad, cuando ambos jóvenes ya habían llegado a la planta de abajo.

Inuyasha se distrajo por el grito de su padre y se detuvo, girándose para verlo. Ella aprovechó su distracción para saltar encima de él, haciendo que aterrizaran sobre el suelo de parquet.

- Kagome!- la riñó Izayoi, sin sorprenderse por la actitud de su hija.

- Idiota! Qué haces?!- gritó la víctima.

Empezaron a forcejear en el suelo. Kagome intentaba quitarle el teléfono móvil que llevaba en las manos, enfurecida.

- Ya es suficiente!- exclamó la mujer que, junto a su prometido, intentaron separar a los dos futuros hermanastros.

Cuando lo consiguieron, Kagome ya había recuperado su móvil. Ambos se miraban con furia, como si quisieran matarse.

- Debería daros vergüenza!- les regañó Inu, enfadado pero a la vez acostumbrado a ese tipo de riñas.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Izayoi continuó por él, desesperada:

- Vamos a casarnos mañana, os guste o no os guste! Tendríais que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para llevaros bien, por Dios! Qué ha pasado esta vez?

- Nada. Simplemente, que la tacaña de tu hija no quiere prestarme su móvil para…

- No me llames tacaña! Acaso tú no tienes móvil?!- le gritó Kagome a Inuyasha.

Antes de que éste pudiera replicar, Inu intervino:

- Es verdad, hijo. Dónde está tu teléfono?

- No tengo saldo- sentenció, cruzándose de brazos con un tic de rabia en la ceja.

- Eso es sólo cosa tuya- dijo la chica de cabello negro azulado.

- Cállate- le ordenó él.

- Cállate tú!- le gritó ella.

- YA BASTA!- exclamó el hombre- estoy hasta las narices! Inuyasha, Kagome no tiene la culpa de que no sepas ahorrar llamadas!

- Y tú, señorita- regañó Izayoi a su hija- no te cuesta nada dejarle el móvil, sabes perfectamente que las llamadas perdidas no gastan dinero.

- Pero por qué diablos me regañas a mí, mamá?!- Kagome se enfadó más de lo que ya estaba- nada de esto pasaría si este imbécil…!

- A quién llamas imbécil, niñata?- interrumpió él, rojo de rabia.

- SUFICIENTE! CASTIGADOS LOS DOS!

- QUÉ?!- exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

- No tocaréis la televisión en todo lo que queda de semana!

- Es injusto!- se quejó Kagome. Se giró hacia Inuyasha- gracias!- dijo, su voz llena de odio y sarcasmo.

- No hay de qué, egoísta!- le soltó él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Inuyasha es un idiota!- Kagome golpeaba su pupitre con los puños al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

- Tranquilízate, Kagome, no será para tanto- la tranquilizó Sango, su amiga.

- Sí, en el fondo no es tan malo como crees, relájate- dijo Kikyo, su otra amiga.

- Que Inuyasha no es qué?!- gritó ella, sin poder creérselo.

- Sssssht!- exclamaron Sango y Kikyo a la vez, ya que mucha gente se había girado para verlas.

- Sabes perfectamente que criticar a Inuyasha Taisho en público es un suicidio social- le recordó Sango.

Kagome suspiró, abatida. Su amiga de pelo castaño tenía razón. Inuyasha era el chico más popular del instituto. Por qué? La respuesta era simple: guapo, buen estudiante, capitán del equipo de fútbol del instituto, sexy… era un completo imán para las chicas, ya que la mayoría de estudiantes femeninas del centro andaban tras él. En cuanto a personalidad, Inuyasha tenía su punto gamberro y arrogante (contestaba a los profesores a la mínima injusticia, por ejemplo, cosa que hacía que las chicas se derritieran de atracción por él), pero a la vez era sensible, simpático y agradable con la gente que le caía bien, es decir, la mayoría de personas. Kagome no estaba incluida, por supuesto.

Ellos dos no se odiaban del todo. Cuando querían, se soportaban pero solían discutir muy a menudo. Y cuando eso pasaba, parecía que se estaba desarrollando la tercera guerra mundial en casa de los Taisho Higurashi. Cuando discutían, eran capaces de no hablarse y seguirse provocando durante el día entero.

Había algo peor? La respuesta era sí. Sango estaba enamorada de Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. Genial. Y para colmo, a Kikyo le gustaba el futuro hermanastro de Kagome, como a todas las otras, salvo que todo el mundo sabía que ella era la que tenía más posibilidades de conseguir su amor: Kikyo era la más popular del instituto en chicas, y todo el mundo sabe que los populares están destinados a conocerse y, cómo no, a llevarse bien y acabar juntos.

En cuanto a Kagome, le gustaba un chico llamado Bankotsu. Eran amigos, pero ella sentía algo más. No estaba enamorada, sólo se sentía atraída, pero ese sentimiento bastaba para tener ocupados sus pensamientos a todas horas.

La voz de Kikyo la sacó de su universo personal:

- Por favor, miradlo. Estar tan bueno tendría que estar prohibido…

A Kagome no le hizo falta escuchar mucho para adivinar a lo que se refería su amiga. Giró la cabeza. Efectivamente, Kikyo estaba mirando a Inuyasha, que acababa de entrar en el aula, acompañado de Miroku. Ambos se reían y charlaban animadamente, dirigiéndose a sus pupitres, al final de la clase. Al pasar por su lado, Inuyasha obsequió a Kikyo con una coqueta mirada y a la vez, le propinó una fastidiosa colleja a Kagome. Ésta no se quedó quieta después de eso. Se levantó antes de que él pudiera alejarse y lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo, justo encima del nervio. Él se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar ni un sonido de queja que demostrara que le había hecho daño y la fulminó con la mirada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tic-tac, tic-tac… El reloj de la clase se movía incesante, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El profesor de historia explicaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial en su tono habitual: hablaba y hablaba en el mismo tono durante toda la clase, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a darle cuerda durante horas. Aunque ese día, se vio obligado a interrumpir su discurso:

- Hay algo que desea compartir con la clase, señor Taisho?- le preguntó a Inuyasha, que se había reído en voz baja.

Todos se giraron hacia el aludido. El chico no se avergonzó, ni tampoco se disculpó por su mala educación. Al contrario: le había surgido un posible entretenimiento, sumado a un poco más de atención por parte de las chicas, así que respondió:

- No era nada importante- se limitó a decir con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Insisto- el hombre sonrió falsamente, alargando un brazo de izquierda a derecha, invitándolo- así nos reiremos todos.

- Está bien- volvió a reírse un poco- Stalin era un poco cortito, no?

Muchos se mordieron el labio para no reír, aunque a algunos se les escapó una risita. El profesor permaneció impasible, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de salidas por parte de Inuyasha en concreto. Dejó el libro de texto sobre la mesa y le dedicó toda su atención:

- Por qué dice eso?

Inuyasha se acomodó descaradamente en su silla antes de contestar.

- Pues porque sabiendo que Hitler era un monstruo sin escrúpulos que sólo quería ganar territorio, y que estaba dispuesto a traicionar por ello, se aliaron por el pacto Germanosoviético. Es que no se daba cuenta de que la URSS era uno de los principales objetivos de los nazis? En Hitler no confiaría ni su propia madre.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Todos rompieron a reír ante aquel chiste. Todos, excepto Kagome, que intentaba contenerse por simple orgullo. El profesor se limpió las gafas, sin inmutarse, mientras le hablaba:

- Señor Taisho, todos somos humanos y todos contenemos errores, comprende?

- Sí. Y también comprendo esa cara de felicidad que ponía Stalin en todas las fotos. Sólo un borracho se habría aliado con Hitler.

Más risas por parte de sus compañeros.

- No me obligue a suspenderle- le advirtió el profesor.

El joven sopló hacia arriba, haciendo que su flequillo azabache se moviera cómicamente y se encogió de hombros. Contestó:

- Estamos en Bachillerato, recuerda? La actitud en clase ya no cuenta como nota. No puede suspenderme mientras siga sacando sobresalientes en los exámenes.

El hombre se quedó sin habla. Todos los alumnos miraban a Inuyasha, asombrados por su capacidad de contestación instantánea. Se oyó a varias chicas sonrientes suspirar, entre ellas, Kikyo. Inuyasha prosiguió:

- No sabe usted el chiste de Stalin y el árbol?

- Cree usted que es momento para…!?- empezó a preguntar, enfurecido, pero los estudiantes lo interrumpieron.

- Cuéntalo!- exclamaron todos, entusiasmados.

- Qué diferencia hay entre Stalin y un árbol?- preguntó Inuyasha, aparentemente sereno pero reventándose de diversión por dentro.

- Señor Taisho, se está pasando de la ralla!- le advirtió el profesor.

El chico lo ignoró:

- Pues que un árbol empieza por el suelo y acaba por la copa. Stalin empezaba por una copa y acababa en el suelo.

Todo el mundo se deshizo en carcajadas. Kagome se puso una mano en la boca y le dio la espalda para que no la viera reír. Lo odiaba, vale, sí, pero su referencia a Stalin como un borracho había traspasado los límites de su orgullo. Ese chiste había tenido mucha gracia, demasiada como para poder controlarse.

- Váyase al despacho del director!- le ordenó el profesor, rojo de rabia.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase de la mañana. El hombre miró a Inuyasha con enfado, diciendo:

- Salvado por la campana.

- Lo sé- se limitó a responder él, con una sonrisa vencedora en los labios.

FIN DEL CAP 1!


	2. Confusiones

CAP 2- CONFUSIONES

Frustrada, Kagome se paseaba entre los invitados el sábado por la mañana. Faltaban minutos para la ceremonia, donde su madre e Inu contraerían matrimonio, e Inuyasha aún no se había dejado ver el pelo en la iglesia. Después de separarse de un par de tías lejanas que le habían estirado las mejillas comentando lo mayor que se había hecho, encontró al chico en el parque de al lado, sentado en el columpio.

Decidida a discutir hasta el fin de los días, Kagome se acercó a él por la espalda y le dijo:

- Ya sé que la sensibilidad no es uno de tus puntos fuertes, pero todo el mundo está entrando ya.

- No estoy seguro de querer ir.

La joven se extrañó por el raro tono de voz que había usado.

- Inuyasha?

Pasó por su lado para mirarlo a la cara, pero él desvió la vista hacia otro lado. No quería que lo viera en ese momento.

- Vete- le ordenó bruscamente.

- Lo haría encantada- respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo- pero mi madre está a punto de casarse, y aunque no me guste el idiota que me ha tocado por hermanastro, mi misión de hoy es hacerla feliz. Sé que ella quiere que estemos todos presentes, así que ya puedes levantarte.

Inuyasha resopló con fastidio y se levantó, alejándose de ella. Ésta se quedó muy sorprendida: el joven no le había replicado, qué raro. Y encima, al pasar por su lado, habría jurado que en sus ojos se podía ver humedad. Era posible que Inuyasha estuviera…? Se apresuró detrás de él, hacia la iglesia, y se colocó a su lado.

- Estás bien?

- Keh! De veras te importa?- respondió él, que continuaba evitándole la mirada.

- En realidad no, pero hay una cosa que se llama ética. Estás llorando?

- Aunque eso fuera verdad, no sería de tu incumbencia.

Kagome se hartó de su actitud. Aceleró el paso y se colocó delante de él, confirmando su noticia. Inuyasha no había tenido tiempo de desviar la mirada, por lo que se quedó mirándola fijamente, intentando mantener su dignidad. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, cayendo al suelo. Ella se quedó sin palabras. No sabía qué decir…

- Inu… yasha…- se puso la mano en la boca. El gran Inuyasha Taisho estaba llorando.

- Qué?- le preguntó él, claramente enfadado- ya estás contenta?

- Yo… lo siento…

- No necesito tus disculpas, Kagome- respondió el chico, tajante.

Se pasó bruscamente el dorso de la mano por los ojos y echó a caminar de nuevo, esquivándola. Ésta se quedó plantada en medio del parque, mirándolo sorprendida. Él se detuvo un instante, sin dejar de darle la espalda para decirle:

- Te agradecería que no mencionaras esto a nadie.

- Descuida- respondió ella, casi por inercia. No era una chismosa.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la iglesia. Kagome suspiró y le siguió los pasos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres días después, el ambiente en casa de los Taisho Higurashi era curiosamente más soportable de lo que habían previsto los cuatro miembros que formaban la nueva familia.

Los cuatro estaban desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, un lunes por la mañana. Kagome miraba a su hermanastro, confusa desde el sábado. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada acerca de aquel encuentro en la boda de sus padres, donde el chico había mostrado su debilidad. No iba a delatarlo en el instituto, por supuesto. A pesar de su popularidad y su influencia, Inuyasha nunca había hecho nada para ridiculizarla ni hacerla quedar mal en público, por muy mal que se llevara con ella. Ésta tampoco pensaba hacerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensárselo, ya que en menos de dos días él podría haberla convertido en la chica más marginada del instituto, y no lo había hecho.

Masticó una galleta mientras pensaba en la llamada que Kikyo le había hecho la noche anterior.

***Flash-back***

- Estás segura, Kik?- preguntó Kagome, atónita y sin poder creérselo.

- Segurísima- Kikyo parecía decidida, como una cazadora que ha elegido a su presa- mañana le confesaré a Inuyasha lo que siento y le propondré noviazgo.

Kagome resopló con fastidio. Inuyasha no le gustaba para su amiga, en absoluto. Pero si ella seguía insistiendo después de tantas conversaciones dándole la lata acerca de que Inuyasha no le convenía, le dejaría decidir. Era su vida, no? Aunque nada más pensar en esos dos dándose besos, le entraban unas ganas incontenibles de romper cráneos. No, no y no! Inuyasha no era el mejor candidato para Kikyo! Era un idiota, arrogante y creído, no quería que su amiga terminara con un pelele como él!

- Kagome? Ocurre algo?- al ver que la aludida no contestaba, suspiró- Kagome, ya hemos hablado de eso. Ya sé que Inuyasha es tu hermanastro, que lo conoces y que piensas que no me conviene, pero las dos sabemos que ese comportamiento de idiota redomado sólo lo tiene contigo.

En esos momentos, a la chica le entraron unas ganas incontenibles de estrangular a Kikyo, seguramente por el tono de satisfacción que había parecido usar. Mientras, la otra seguía hablando:

- Y a ver cuando te decides tú para decírselo a Bankotsu.

- Decirle qué?

- No te hagas la tonta. Cuando le dirás que le quieres?

- No le quiero, Kikyo. Me gusta.

- Está bien. Lo sé y lo respeto.

Kagome sonrió con gratitud. Al ser la más popular, Kikyo tenía a todos los chicos a su alcance, de modo que cada dos por tres estaba en líos de "amor". Una noche se enrollaba con uno, luego se acostaba con otro… Pero nunca había tocado a Bankotsu, por ella, por respeto y lealtad a su amiga.

***Fin del flash-back***

Bebió el último trago de leche y se levantó. Inuyasha la imitó, acabando de devorar su tostada. Ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo (sin hablarse, como siempre), cogieron sus mochilas, se despidieron de sus padres y salieron fuera para ir al colegio. Una vez en la calle, echaron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús. Iban cada uno por una acera, sin ni siquiera mirarse. Ella llevaba un libro en las manos, repasando para el examen que tendría a primera hora. Él sacó su mp3 y seleccionó su emisora favorita.

Los dos se encontraron en la parada. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pero seguían ignorándose, como era su costumbre. El autobús llegó cinco minutos después. Sacaron su tarjeta y subieron. No había mucha gente a esas horas de la mañana (no eran ni las siete y media), por lo que pudieron sentarse, bastante separados, cada uno por su cuenta. Kagome se sentó al final de todo, en el lado izquierdo y mirando por la ventana. Inuyasha se sentó cuatro asientos más adelante, pero lo hizo estirándose descaradamente: apoyó su espalda en el cristal de la ventana y puso sus pies encima del asiento que daba al pasillo del autobús.

Llegaron al instituto media hora después, cuando faltaban diez minutos para el inicio de las clases.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Inuyasha… puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor?- preguntó Kikyo. Los dedos de sus dos manos jugaban entre ellos a causa del nerviosismo, que intentaba disimular a toda costa.

Miroku dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada masculina y le guiñó el ojo a su amigo, que asintió a la chica. Se levantó de su pupitre y acompañó a Kikyo fuera del aula. Unas filas más adelante, Sango daba botes en su asiento, impaciente porque su amiga volviera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les contara que la respuesta del joven había sido positiva.

Kagome, en cambio, no decía nada. Tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, de lado para poder mirar por la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba suavemente el cristal, provocando un suave repiqueteo que les proporcionaba relajación a todos.

Cinco minutos después, Inuyasha y Kikyo volvieron a entrar en la clase. Sango sonrió triunfalmente al ver que iban cogidos de la mano y que se miraban con coquetería. En ese mismo instante, el profesor entró, ordenando a todos que se sentaran. La pareja se dio un pico rápido y se separó. Todos los miraron, encantados por la aparente nueva relación entre los dos estudiantes populares, menos Kagome. Al presenciar ese beso, le habían dado ganas de empujar a Kikyo contra un cactus.

Qué diablos le pasaba?!

FIN DEL CAP 2!


	3. Descontrol

CAP 3- DESCONTROL

Kagome arrojó su bolígrafo azul por la ventana, acertando en el contenedor de delante de su casa. La maldita tinta tenía que acabársele precisamente ahora! Ahora que estaba estudiando! Frustrada, se levantó de su escritorio y salió de su habitación. Buscó por toda la casa otro bolígrafo provisional que le sirviera hasta que pudiera comprarse uno nuevo, sin éxito. Suspiró, no le quedaba otro remedio. Tendría que pedírselo al ogro.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies y llamó a la puerta de Inuyasha, con dos golpes bruscos.

- Pasa- respondió él desde dentro.

La chica abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Inuyasha estaba estudiando Física, como ella. Hizo girar su silla para quedar frente a ella y le preguntó:

- Qué quieres?

- Se me ha acabado la tinta. Tienes un bolígrafo azul de sobras?- preguntó, procurando hacerlo de forma educada.

Como respuesta, Inuyasha cogió un bolígrafo de su pote de lápices y se lo lanzó, un movimiento cuya fuerza y distancia fueron calculados para que llegara a las manos de la chica, que lo cogió.

- Gracias- dijo ella.

- De nada. Vete, estoy estudiando.

- Ya lo he visto, no soy tonta.

- En serio?

No sabía como lo hacía, pero Inuyasha tenía el don de hacerla llegar a la furia con el mínimo comentario. Y más durante esos últimos días. Su actitud con ella no había cambiado desde que había empezado a salir con Kikyo, pero igualmente, el hecho de que estuviera con su mejor amiga la ponía de los nervios. Kagome se conocía a sí misma, sabía que su personalidad hacía que su actitud fuera sobre-protectora y extremadamente selectiva con los novios de sus amigas, pero nunca antes había estado tan… no sabía cómo describir la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Iba a marcharse, enfurecida por la actitud de su hermanastro, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente: Inuyasha, con lágrimas bajando por su rostro innegable y fastidiosamente guapo.

- Por qué llorabas el día de la boda?- le preguntó a bocajarro, apoyando su espalda en la puerta cerrada.

La mano de Inuyasha que estaba volviendo a manejar el lápiz se detuvo en seco.

- Y a ti qué te importa?

- Te estoy guardando el secreto, y creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer sería contarme el por qué.

- No vas a dejarlo correr, verdad?

- Sabes que no.

Inuyasha suspiró, respirando hondo para armarse de paciencia y la silla volvió a girar, dejándolo de nuevo frente a ella.

- No tienes ni idea- dijo.

- De qué?- preguntó Kagome, sin comprender.

- Tú eras feliz el día de la boda. Por qué no? Era comprensible. Izayoi y tú veníais de vivir con un impresentable maltratador, que os hacía la vida imposible. Tu madre se divorció de vuestra pesadilla para casarse con un buen hombre, y tú te sentiste feliz. Pero no fue lo mismo para mí.

Se calló durante unos instantes. Ella no dijo nada, solamente lo miró, frunciendo el ceño, pidiéndole que continuara. Así lo hizo Inuyasha:

- Yo no elegí perder a mi madre- miró las estrellas por la ventana, como si buscara algún recuerdo lejano- Nuestra familia era perfecta, mis padres se llevaban muy bien, se querían. A mí nunca me había faltado nada, y además siempre había gozado de cariño, tanto maternal como paternal. Y un día, mi vida dio un golpe-desvió su mirada otra vez hacia la joven- Mi madre murió en un accidente de coche. Mi mundo pareció venirse abajo, ella había desaparecido, para no volver jamás. Medio año después, mi padre me dijo que había conocido a Izayoi, una maravillosa mujer, y que le gustaba. Seis meses más tarde, me dijo que iban a casarse, y que nos iríamos de casa para venir a vivir aquí. La tristeza no cabía en mi cuerpo, Kagome. Mi madre se había ido, y ahora también perdería de vista el hogar donde me había criado durante mis diecisiete años de vida. Ahora que te he contado todo esto, por qué crees que lloré el día de la boda?

La chica se mordió el labio. La respuesta se había mostrado ante ella como un libro abierto.

- Sentías que estabais traicionando a tu madre…- lo miró, él sólo asintió, desviando la mirada hacia otro sitio- , pero no era verdad. Al contrario, quisisteis rehacer vuestra vida, es lo justo, Inuyasha.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ya está tu sed cotilla satisfecha?

Kagome lo miró haciendo una mueca, al haber usado él ese tono de repulsión, y asintió, saliendo de la habitación.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

- En serio? Gracias por invitarme, Shima- le dijo Kagome a la aludida, con una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué, mujer. Todo el mundo está invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Pues eso, el domingo a las ocho en el Shikon.

- Allí estaré.

- Puedes decírselo a Sango, también?

- Sí, claro.

- Gracias. Nos vemos, guapa.

- Cuídate.

Kagome vio a Shima alejarse. Shima era una chica de su clase muy simpática, le caía muy bien. Además, era muy guapa: tenía los ojos marrones y grandes, y su pelo negro azabache en forma de tirabuzones le llegaba a media espalda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegó al Shikon el domingo por la tarde, en compañía de Sango, eran las ocho y diez. El tráfico había hecho que se retrasaran. Enseñaron su carné de identidad para verificar que eran mayores de dieciséis años a los porteros de la discoteca y entraron. Pagaron la entrada, dejaron que unas empleadas les marcaran la mano con un sello de tinta y pasaron dentro. El lugar estaba iluminado por focos, cuyos colores predominaban en rojos y amarillos, de acuerdo con la temática de la música, puesta a toda pastilla.

Se dirigieron a los guardarropas para que les guardaran el bolso y la chaqueta. Por último, fueron en busca de Shima para felicitarla. Mientras hablaba con la azabache, que les sonreía y les agradecía la asistencia, Kagome vio a Inuyasha, que hablaba con Miroku en la barra. Medio minuto después, desvió la mirada bruscamente, intentando volver a engancharse a la conversación entre Sango y Shima. Se regañó mentalmente por haberse quedado mirando al chico popular como una idiota, completamente embobada. Ese comportamiento involuntario la estaba volviendo loca.

En esos momentos, empezó a sonar la canción de moda. Todos gritaron, entusiasmados, y la mayoría de los que estaban sentados corrieron a la pista de baile.

- Oh! Vamos a bailar, chicas!- exclamó Shima, cogiéndolas de la mano.

Fueron a la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música .Cuando llevaban cinco minutos bailando, una figura conocida pasó muy rápido por su lado. Se giró y vio que se trataba de Inuyasha. Parecía enfurecido… vio como entraba en el baño (que era mixto) y se encerraba con un portazo, imperceptible a causa del volumen alto de la música.

Extrañada, miró a su alrededor, buscando el motivo por el cual él parecía tan enfadado. Y lo vio: Kikyo se estaba besando con un chico desconocido. Sus bocas parecían estar pegadas con pegamento, a causa de la intensidad del beso. Kagome se quedó helada. Kikyo le estaba siendo infiel a Inuyasha?! No cabía en su asombro. Su amiga llevaba semanas encaprichada de su hermanastro y no había tardado nada en volver a ser la Kikyo de siempre, liándose con quien le apetecía, aun teniendo ese novio que durante tanto tiempo había sido su objetivo. Entonces, Inuyasha los había visto… Tenía motivos para estar furioso.

De repente, una rabia empezó a invadirle el cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Kikyo, que seguía pegada a su amante. Le dieron ganas de convertirse en cuervo y picotearla hasta el día del juicio final. Como había podido hacerle eso a Inuyasha? Tan poco le importaba él? Y además… había vuelto a ponerse nerviosa por Inuyasha!

"Kagome, te estás volviendo loca", pensó, frustrada y confundida, "Necesitas un psicólogo".

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, le dijo a Sango que iba un momento al baño. Pasó entre la gente con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar otra canción. También le gustaba, pero sentía que tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer: no sabía por qué, pero algo la obligaba a preocuparse por Inuyasha, a saber si estaba bien. Seguramente, estaba empezando a surgir el amor fraternal por él. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aparentemente, no había nadie. Qué raro... habría jurado que había visto al chico entrar allí…

Cuando se disponía a irse, la puerta de un compartimento se abrió. Alguien la cogió de la mano con fuerza y la obligó a entrar, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con pestillo una vez dentro. Confundida, Kagome miró a su alrededor y descubrió que había sido el mismo Inuyasha el que la había obligado a entrar. Vio que no había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Únicamente… furia.

- Desde cuando lo tenía planeado?- le preguntó con brusquedad. Sus ojos estaban llameantes de rabia.

- Eh?- preguntó ella, sin comprender.

Jadeó involuntariamente cuando él puso ambas manos al lado de su cabeza, dejándola acorralada contra la puerta.

- Inuyasha, qué haces?- le preguntó, un poco asustada por el comportamiento de él.

El aludido ignoró su pregunta, acercándose aun más a ella.

- Tú eres su amiga, Kagome. Desde cuando esa fulana de Kikyo tenía planeado ponerme los cuernos?

- No lo sé- dijo ella, y era verdad.

- Sí lo sabes. Por algo eres su mejor amiga, tiene que haberte contado algo.

- Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé! Me he quedado flipando al verlo!

Inuyasha la miró fijamente a los ojos, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que estaba mintiendo. Al no encontrarla, dejó de acorralar a la joven y le dio la espalda. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Era muy curioso lo que le estaba pasando. Al descubrir la infidelidad, había sentido más rabia y enfado que no dolor. Más bien, casi no se había sentido herido, ni triste, solamente traicionado, lo que le había llevado a la furia.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo pagar con Kagome, su inocente hermana política.

- Siento haberme puesto así- se disculpó, girándose de nuevo hacia ella, un poco más tranquilo.

- No te preocupes- bajó la mirada antes de preguntar- qué harás ahora, Inuyasha?

El chico la miró y dijo:

- Es obvio, no? Voy a salir allí, le daré un par de leches a ese desgraciado, y dejaré a Kikyo-silencio- no vas a decir nada?

Kagome levantó la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

- Qué tendría que decir? Esperas que la defienda? Es mi amiga, pero si quiere justificarse, que lo haga ella. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho, por lo tanto no voy a defenderla. Además, sé que ella tampoco lo haría. Por otra parte, ella es mi amiga, pero tú…

No le dio tiempo de acabar la frase. Sin saber cómo, sin percatarse de sus movimientos, Inuyasha había capturado sus labios en un beso feroz, hambriento. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, correspondiéndole con pasión, casi con ansia. Sintió que dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por la cintura y el cuerpo de su propietario la presionó firmemente contra una pared. Sintió la lengua de Inuyasha acariciar su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca. Ella se lo concedió encantada, y gimió cuando la lengua de él empezó a recorrer su cavidad bucal, para después jugar con la lengua de ella.

Kagome no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero todo el rencor que guardaba hacia Inuyasha había desaparecido, igual que también habían desaparecido Kikyo, Bankotsu, el colegio, Shima, Sango, su familia, los deberes que tenía que hacer, los exámenes… todo desapareció en cuestión de segundos, excepto Inuyasha, quien la besaba cada vez con más ímpetu, saciando su extraña sed de ella.

Unos minutos después de estar besándose profundamente como desesperados, Inuyasha decidió dedicarle atención al cuello de la chica. Para no tener que forzar la espalda, puso ambas manos sobre los muslos de ella, cubiertos con una falda corta y unas medias, y la levantó, presionando sus piernas en su cintura. Ella se sorprendió por ese cambio tan brusco de posición, y la cordura estuvo a punto de volver, pero al sentir los labios de él recorrerle el cuello, gimió y sus manos agarraron con fuerza la larga melena azabache masculina, indicándole que no se detuviera. Inuyasha mordisqueó levemente el cuello de la mujer y ésta pegó aun más su espalda contra la pared, alargando el cuello para permitir más besos sobre éste.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y sus manos se posaron a ambos lados del rostro de Inuyasha, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para que volviera a besarla. Él obedeció de buen grado, y ella sintió de nuevo esa deliciosa lengua recorriendo su boca.

De repente, sonó el teléfono móvil de Kagome. Ésta pareció despertarse después de un sueño al oír la melodía. Y vaya despertar. Se había estado comportando como una fulana sin principios, liándose con el futuro ex novio de su mejor amiga.

Se separó bruscamente de él, cayendo de pies al suelo y le propinó una sonora bofetada, que dejó al chico aturdido durante unos segundos. Inuyasha notó como la temperatura de su cuerpo, que había ido aumentando considerablemente, volvía a descender en picado.

- Qué te has creído, idiota?!- le gritó Kagome. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

- Cómo…?- preguntó él, sin entender el por qué de ese cambio tan brusco. Y estúpido, para qué negarse lo que él mismo pensaba.

- Crees que puedes dejar a Kikyo y luego venir a mis brazos para que te consuele y te cubra la necesidad?! De qué vas?! No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

Kagome no le dejó tiempo de contestar. Abrió la puerta con decisión y salió del baño. Salió también del local, después de haber recogido sus cosas del guardarropa rápidamente. Una vez en el exterior, comprobó que estaba lloviendo, pero no le importó. Se puso la chaqueta con movimientos fuertes, causados por el enfado, y echó a correr hacia su casa. Sabía que tendría que recorrer casi tres kilómetros para llegar, pero tampoco le dio importancia. Sólo quería alejarse de allí, huir de aquello que tanto la atormentaba.

FIN DEL CAP 3!


	4. Loca

CAP 4- LOCA

Inuyasha pasó rápidamente entre la gente, buscando a Kagome, pero no la encontró. Seguramente habría vuelto a casa. Murmuró alguna palabrota y se dirigió a cumplir su otro objetivo.

Encontró a Kikyo junto a ese desgraciado con el que le había engañado, sentados en la barra y riéndose. Cerró los puños con fuerza y echó a correr hacia esa dirección. El desconocido, al percatarse de la presencia del novio de la chica, se levantó y extendió las manos, con cara de pánico. Kikyo empalideció al ver la expresión de Inuyasha, y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que los hubiera visto besándose. Onigumo, su "amante", dijo:

- Inuyasha… intentemos arreglar esto éticamente, de acuerdo?- propuso, con voz pausada y temerosa.

- Éticamente?! Qué entiendes tú por "ética", hijo de perra?!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara. Onigumo cayó hacia atrás, con el rostro cubierto de sangre. Posiblemente le habría roto la nariz. Por último, Inuyasha se giró hacia Kikyo y le dijo:

- Ya puedes ir a acostarte con quien quieras, que te lo pases bien. Espero que haya quedado claro que lo nuestro se ha acabado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome lloraba, abrazada a su almohada. Así, estirada en su cama y con la puerta de su habitación cerrada con pestillo, llevaba llorando más de media hora. Sus sentimientos, confusos hasta ahora, se habían mostrado ante ella como un libro abierto.

La rabia que había sentido al ver que Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban juntos no había sido a causa de la protección a su amiga: estaba celosa. No había podido negarse a los besos y las caricias de Inuyasha. No había podido evitar acudir a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. El ponerse nerviosa al estar con el chico no era por sus comentarios, sino por cómo le gustaba, cómo le quería… cómo lo amaba.

Sí. Estaba enamorada. Se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Inuyasha con locura. Había ido a enamorarse precisamente de su hermanastro. Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?! Sabía de sobras que ese amor platónico sólo le haría más daño: Inuyasha no la quería, claro que no. Se pasaba el día provocándola, buscando pelea.

Bankotsu le gustaba, sí, pero no era lo mismo que por Inuyasha. Hasta qué punto la vida seguiría lastimándola?! Ni en sueños su amor sería correspondido! Y encima, él la había usado como un objeto, para desfogarse de lo que Kikyo le había refregado por la cara aquella misma noche. Se sentía herida, dolida… loca.

Loca por él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha llegó a casa un rato después, cuando ella ya estaba dormida. Se había quedado en la discoteca para esperar que le trajeran el pastel sorpresa a Shima, y luego se había despedido de ésta y Miroku.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al salón, encontrando a Inu e Izayoi sentados en el sofá, mirando una película, abrazados con ternura. Ambos le sonrieron al verle entrar.

- Hola, hijo- dijo Inu.

- Qué tal ha ido la fiesta?- le preguntó Izayoi.

- No ha estado mal- se limitó a responder. Bajó la mirada- ha llegado Kagome?

- Sí, ha dicho que quería irse a dormir pronto. La he visto muy hecha polvo- respondió la mujer.

- Yo también me voy a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana hay que ir al instituto- anunció Inuyasha, bostezando.

- Buenas noches, entonces- le deseó Izayoi con una sonrisa que le pareció casi maternal.

- Igualmente. Buenas noches, papá.

- Que duermas bien, hijo- respondió Inu.

El chico subió las escaleras en silencio para no despertar a Kagome. Se encerró en su habitación y se puso el pijama. Cerró la luz y se metió en la cama.

Qué diablos le había pasado esa noche? Se había besado con Kagome, con su hermana. Bueno, no era su hermana del todo, genéticamente no tenían nada en común, pero visto desde el punto de vista político, así era. Por qué ella lo había rechazado de forma tan brusca, estando ambos tan encendidos? O mejor dicho: en qué momento había perdido él el control de sus actos?

"Estás enamorado, Inuyasha", dijo una vocecita en su mente.

"Claro que no", negó otra.

"Deja de negártelo", ordenó la primera.

"Es mi hermana!"

"Sabes perfectamente que no lo es"

"Sólo han sido unos besos"

"A una hermana no se la besa de esa forma, hay algo más"

"Tampoco hemos llegado tan lejos, no hay para tanto"

"Si ella no te hubiese detenido, hubierais llegado hasta el final"

"No digas tonterías, ella no se habría entregado así. Por cómo se comportaba, estoy seguro de que aun es virgen."

" Con el tiempo que llevas tú sin hacerlo, se te renovará la virginidad, no te jode!"

"No estoy enamorado de Kagome"

"Eso, ve repitiéndotelo. A lo mejor, hasta consigues creértelo".

"Que te zurzan!"

"Que sí, hombre, pero sabes que tengo razón"

Inuyasha arrojó su almohada al suelo, enfadado consigo mismo. Un acto inteligente, por supuesto: tuvo que levantarse de la cama para cogerla y luego volver a tumbarse. Qué diablos le pasaba?! Acaso… era verdad?

Estaba enamorado?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el despertador despertó a Kagome el día siguiente por la mañana, no llovía. Era lunes, por lo que no tenía la excusa de poder dormir hasta cuando le apeteciera: tenía que ir al instituto. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Subió la persiana y abrió la ventana para ventilar la estancia. Por último, se calzó las zapatillas de estar por casa y salió al pasillo, en dirección al baño.

Al llegar, se lavó la cara con agua y se la secó con una toalla limpia. Se miró al espejo y algo le llamó la atención. Tenía una especie de marca morada en su cuello: un chupetón. Genial. Ahora qué? Cómo podría ocultarlo? Se lo tocó con delicadeza mientras pensaba algún remedio para taparlo. El uniforme del colegio no llevaba cuello alto, tendría que ocultarlo con el pelo. No quería que Inuyasha se percatara de que había conseguido dejar marca en su piel.

Bajó a desayunar al cabo de media hora, ya vestida y arreglada, con la mochila preparada. Entró en la cocina y se encontró con Izayoi, que cocinaba unas tostadas, y con Inu, que leía el periódico al mismo tiempo que tomaba su café de cada mañana.

- Buenos días- le dijo su padrastro.

- Buenos días, cariño- le dijo su madre.

- Buenos días- respondió Kagome.

- Hoy has tenido suerte, aún no he cocinado tu tostada. Cómo la quieres de quemada?- le preguntó Izayoi.

La chica iba a responder, pero en ese momento entró Inuyasha, en medio de un bostezo. Los dos adolescentes cruzaron una larga mirada. Fue Kagome la primera en desviar la vista, sonrojada.

- No tengo hambre, me voy al colegio- dijo.

Salió a paso ligero de la cocina, cogió su mochila y salió al exterior. Inuyasha resopló con fastidio.

- Yo tampoco quiero comer nada, pero te lo agradezco, Izayoi- le agradeció a su madrastra.

Imitando a Kagome, salió de la cocina con la mochila cargada en la espalda. El matrimonio oyó la puerta del vestíbulo cerrarse y vio por la ventana como su hijo salía disparado de casa.

- Qué les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó Inu, extrañado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Kagome, espera!

La aludida oyó como Inuyasha la llamaba, pero hizo caso omiso: no quería hablar con él. En un acto reflejo, aceleró el paso y sacudió su melena negra azulada para que le tapara aun más el cuello. Oyó unos pasos cada vez más cerca de ella y sintió una mano cogerla por el hombro.

- Suéltame!- exclamó, girándose bruscamente para soltarse. Siguió caminando hacia la parada.

- Oye, tenemos que hablar- el joven se puso a su lado, caminando al mismo ritmo que ella.

- No sé a qué te refieres- mintió, mirando hacia otra dirección.

- Keh! Yo creo que sí- frunció el ceño.

- Déjame en paz.

- Lo haré en cuanto hablemos.

- No quiero hablar.

- No voy a dejarte tranquila, y lo sabes.

- Ya te cansarás.

- Sabes que no.

- Entonces tráete una almohada y un saco de dormir, porque tienes para rato!- contestó ella, enfadada.

Los dos echaron a correr, interrumpiendo la discusión al ver que el autobús ya había llegado. Consiguieron subir cuando el conductor estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas. Kagome se sentó en el sitio de siempre, aunque esta vez, Inuyasha la siguió y se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a llegar al final del asunto.

- Qué haces?- le preguntó ella bruscamente.

- Sentarme- respondió él con sencillez, mirándola fijamente.

- Precisamente aquí?

- Ya sabes por qué.

Kagome le dedicó una larga cadena de insultos mentales y miró por la ventana, para no verle. Se puso los auriculares del reproductor mp3 y buscó una canción lo suficientemente marchosa como para poder subir el volumen y no oírle. Escuchó durante unos segundos, pero se quedó sin sonido, de forma misteriosa. Frunció el ceño y al mirar, descubrió el motivo de la interrupción: los auriculares seguían colgando de sus oídos, pero estaban solos. Miró a Inuyasha y lo descubrió jugando con el aparato electrónico entre sus dedos, con su habitual sonrisa arrogante: había desenchufado los auriculares del reproductor.

- Inuyasha, te estás pasando de la ralla!- le advirtió, armándose de paciencia.

Cómo respuesta, él posó sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos en ella y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Kagome sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar su enrojecimiento. Aquello fue un error…

- Bonito chupetón, hermanita- le dijo el joven, triunfante.

Kagome cerró los ojos, deseando que el suelo del autobús se la tragara. Al retirar la cara, su pelo se había movido y la marca morada había quedado a la vista. Como podía tener Inuyasha tan poco tacto?! Cansada del asunto, decidió contestarle:

- A que sí? Me lo hizo un desgraciado que me usó como objeto de satisfacción.

- Eso es lo que piensas?- ahora era él el que estaba furioso.

- Sí, es lo que pienso.

- No tienes ni idea.

- Mira, sabes qué?- preguntó ella, mirándole con firmeza- Haremos una cosa: lo de anoche no pasó, ha quedado claro?

- Quieres olvidarlo?- le preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Sí, quiero olvidarlo!

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no haré lo mismo.

- Allá tú, me da igual.

FIN DEL CAP 4!


	5. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

**Olaaaaa! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo. Aviso que será un pokito fuerte, eh?**

CAP 5- OJOS QUE NO VEN, CORAZÓN QUE NO SIENTE

Cuando los dos hermanastros llegaron a la clase, volvía a llover. Se despidieron con una mueca de "no me toques" y se dirigieron cada uno a su sitio. Kagome se sentó en su pupitre y miró a sus dos amigas, que se sentaban a su lado: Kikyo lloraba, y Sango intentaba reconfortarla. La pelinegra suspiró.

"Hora de disimular", pensó.

Volvió a levantarse y se acercó a ellas, fingiendo preocupación:

- Kikyo! Qué ocurre?- le preguntó.

- Inuyasha… me dejó anoche…

- Cómo?!- exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa- por qué?

- Me pilló… liándome con Onigumo.

Sango y Kagome cruzaron una mirada, ambas poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nunca cambiará, no tiene remedio" fue el mensaje visual que intercambiaron las dos amigas.

- Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- le preguntó Kagome a la desconsolada chica- Kikyo, llevabas mucho tiempo obsesionada con Inuyasha. Tan poco te importaba como para engañarle tan buen punto lo conseguiste?

- No estoy para sermones, Kagome- protestó Kikyo, secándose las lágrimas.

Al levantar la vista, los ojos de la joven se posaron en la marca morada del cuello de su amiga. Levantó una ceja, extrañada. Sango también lo vio y miró a Kagome, interrogante.

- Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó Kikyo, frunciendo el ceño con sospecha.

- El qué?- preguntó, sin comprender.

- Ese chupetón que llevas en el cuello.

Lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que Inuyasha se percatara de la temática de su conversación y las mirara, intrigado, esperando la respuesta de Kagome. En ese momento, Kagome deseó tener un martillo muy grande para poder aplastar a Kikyo de un solo golpe.

- Esto?- se puso la mano en el cuello, sobre el chupetón.

- Sabes que sí- respondió su amiga.

- Ah… verás… fue ayer, en la fiesta de Shima…

- Te liaste con alguien? Con quién?- le preguntó, ansiosa por saberlo.

Kagome sintió esa mirada ambarina clavándose en su nuca, esperando su respuesta: Inuyasha estaba esperando que le dijera la verdad a Kikyo. Estaba loco, entonces.

- No me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba. La verdad es que iba un poco bebida.

- Ah, lástima…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome abrió la puerta de su taquilla, pero alguien se le acercó por la derecha y volvió a cerrarla de golpe, reclamando su atención.

- Con que ibas bebida, eh?- preguntó esa persona, cuyos ojos destilaban enfado.

- Inuyasha, ahora no…

- Oh! Vaya, te acuerdas de cómo me llamo? No creo que a Kikyo le guste saber…

- Precisamente por eso no se lo he contado, maldita sea!- la chica lo enfrentó, decidida a acabar con todo aquello- como crees que se lo tomaría si le dijera que me lié con su novio?

- No lo sé, pero para empezar, le estás mintiendo.

- Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Quieres que piense que te preocupa Kikyo?

- No, lo que quiero es que abras los ojos de una vez!

- En qué sentido?

- Haces lo imposible para esconder tus errores y no herir a tu amiga. Si aceptas un consejo…

- No lo acepto- interrumpió ella, volviendo a abrir la puerta de su taquilla. Él la ignoró y la volvió a cerrar.

-… Kikyo no es tan buena como parece ser, Kagome. Algún día te arrepentirás de todos los favores que le has hecho.

Como respuesta, ella frunció el ceño y le mostró el chupetón de su cuello. Inuyasha sopló hacia arriba, como armándose de paciencia.

- Vale, sí, anoche no te comportaste como una buena amiga- reconoció él- pero sabes perfectamente que tú has hecho cosas por ella que ella ni se hubiera planteado hacer por ti.

- Eso es algo entre ella y yo, no te metas.

- Me metiste tú anoche.

- Lo de anoche NO PASÓ, es que no te ha quedado claro en el autobús?

- Y no te ha quedado claro a ti que no voy a olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

- Me aburres.

- Qué le vamos a hacer… no quisiera vivir con la culpa- ironizó él, encantado- aunque… no sé si debo creerte.

En un movimiento rápido, la acorraló contra la taquilla. Se rió interiormente al notar el nerviosismo de Kagome.

- Sigo aburriéndote?- preguntó, triunfante.

- Sí- respondió la chica. Conocía esa táctica, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse tomar el pelo.

Inuyasha miró los labios femeninos fijamente con una sonrisa arrogante y empezó a acercarse a ella.

"Oh, no! Me va a besar, delante de todos!", pensó ella, con los nervios a flor de piel. No quería, así no, pero a la vez era incapaz de rechazarle.

El joven desvió su trayectoria en el último momento, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, para besarla en la comisura. El corazón de Kagome se detuvo unos nanosegundos para después latir como un desesperado.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreírle con arrogancia y se fue, dejándola graciosamente confusa en su sitio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seguía lloviendo cuando Kagome llegó a casa. Dejó el paraguas en el exterior y entró en el edificio. Colgó su abrigo en el perchero del vestíbulo y estiró su cuerpo perezosamente.

"Hora de hacer deberes", pensó, abatida.

Con la mochila en la mano, se disponía a subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre:

- Kagome debería saberlo, Izayoi.

Esa voz pertenecía a Inu, y venía del salón. Curiosa, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y pegó su oído a la madera.

_Dentro del salón…_

- Tiene derecho a saberlo, cariño- insistió Inu, acariciándole la mano a su mujer.

Izayoi se pasó la mano libre por el pelo, angustiada. Qué podría hacer ahora? Acababa de recibir la peor llamada de su vida, la peor noticia para su hija…

- Cuando te ha llamado?- le preguntó el hombre.

- Esta mañana… no me puedo creer que Takemaru nos haya encontrado…

Al oír el nombre de su padre biológico, Kagome se pegó aun más a la puerta, sin que la pareja lo supiera.

- Dime exactamente lo que te ha dicho él, Iza- le pidió Inu, preocupado.

- No podría repetírtelo con las mismas palabras pero… me ha dicho que quería recuperar a su hija. Alguien le ha ofrecido una buena fortuna a cambio de la mano de Kagome.

- La mano de Kagome?

- Takemaru quiere casarla con un narcotraficante.

La aludida se quedó helada en su sitio. C-cómo?! Se puso la mano en la boca para que ningún sonido de angustia se le escapara. Inu hablaba al otro lado de la puerta:

- Pero en qué mundo vive ese desgraciado?

- Dice que le han ofrecido una buena suma a cambio de su hija. Y él ha aceptado. Kagome nunca ha significado nada para Takemaru, cielo. Perdí la cuenta de la de veces que la golpeó cuando estábamos casados.

- Ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza. Pero no me puedo creer que siempre hubiera sido así…

- Es que no lo era!- Izayoi empezó a llorar- Cuando nos casamos era tierno, comprometido, parecía destinado a ser un buen padre. Pero me engañó, todo era una faceta…!

- Sssssht, está bien, tesoro, tranquilízate- la mujer se dejó abrazar por su esposo, llorando a lágrima viva.

- Me ha dicho que disfrute de mis últimos días con Kagome… porque se acaban…

- Eso no es verdad, Iza. Llamaremos a la policía, pondremos una denuncia y reclamaremos una orden de alejamiento…

- Aún no te he contado lo peor- Izayoi lo miró, con los ojos rojos y la cara humedecida a causa de las lágrimas y el sudor que causaba su nerviosismo- Takemaru conoce a su hija. Kagome es una chica luchadora, y él lo sabe. Me ha dicho que está dispuesto a lo que sea para demostrarle que no podrá resistirse a sus órdenes.

- Qué hará?- le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo con ternura.

- Inu… él ha contratado a… a…-rompió en llanto de nuevo, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

- A quién ha contratado, cariño?

-Cuando… cuando se lo he preguntado… como respuesta… me ha preguntado si Kagome aún era virgen.

Inu se quedó helado en su sitio.

_Fuera del salón…_

Kagome sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, que se deslizó lentamente por la madera, de forma inevitable, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro y sus manos agarraron su pelo, mientras se encogía sobre sí misma, rompiendo en un silencioso llanto para no ser escuchada.

Una violación. Su padre biológico había contratado un violador para ablandar su carácter rebelde, y casarla después con un asqueroso narcotraficante. Ese hombre que la había mandado al colegio con enormes moratones en el cuerpo, ahora la entregaba a un delincuente como si se tratara de un perro, o un objeto.

Qué podría hacer ahora? No quería que nadie lo supiera, y menos Inuyasha. No, seguro que, por muy pasota que pareciera, se preocuparía, y ella no quería meterlo en aquello. Se levantó del suelo en silencio y subió las escaleras, para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de allí en lo que le quedaba de vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Takemaru frunció el ceño, escuchando a quien le hablaba por teléfono móvil:

- Ya he hablado con el topo.

- De quién se trata?- preguntó, encendiendo un cigarro.

- Es una persona joven que va a la misma clase que… cómo se llamaba tu hija?

- Yo no tengo hijos- replicó él, con una mueca de asco- se llama Kagome.

- Está bien, perdona, pensé que era tu hija.

- Lo era. Dejó de ser mi hija en el mismo momento en que Izayoi me dejó. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Dices que el topo ha conseguido que lo metan en la misma clase?

- Sí. A decir verdad, ya hacía meses que estaba en el instituto, lo suficiente para ganarse la confianza de Kagome. Me ha informado de que la chica lo ve como un buen amigo.

- Perfecto. Infórmale que mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan. Tienes el sujeto?

- Sí. He capturado a un pobre desgraciado esta mañana. El tío tiene tanto miedo a morir que hará lo que le he ordenado.

- Excelente. Informa al topo de nuestro plan.

- A tus órdenes, Takemaru. No te fallará. Es alguien genial en este trabajo.

- Cómo se llama?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome llegó a clase. Fue a sentarse al lado de Kikyo, intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Kik!- exclamó, abrazando a su amiga.

- Gracias!- dijo Kikyo, abrazándola también, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Qué te han regalado ya?- la chica se separó de ella y se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

- Mis padres me han regalado las botas que yo quería. De momento, esto.

- Genial! Y bien, cuando haces la fiesta?

La sonrisa de Kikyo desapareció, y ella desvió la mirada.

- No hago fiesta este año.

- Cómo?! Por qué no?- preguntó Kagome, sorprendida. Si había alguien capaz de cortarse una mano para tener fiesta de cumpleaños, esta era Kikyo.

- No tengo ganas, estoy cansada esta semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- No vas a la fiesta de Kikyo?- preguntó Inuyasha, entrando en la habitación de Kagome.

A la chica se le rompió la punta del lápiz que estaba usando, al haber usado demasiada fuerza de repente. Se giró poco a poco, pero sin mirarle a la cara: no quería que él viera lo nerviosa que la ponía su mirada.

- A la fiesta de quién?- preguntó, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír.

- De la cerda de Kikyo, te lo acabo de decir- replicó él, con una mueca.

Kagome se quedó desconcertada. Kikyo había hecho una fiesta? Desde cuándo?! No le había dicho hacía cuatro días que no haría fiesta?!

- A mí me dijo que no haría ninguna celebración… por qué no me ha invitado?

Como respuesta, Inuyasha la miró levantando una ceja, como diciendo "Te lo dije". La joven se sintió enfurecer. Dispuesta a discutir hasta el fin de los días, se calzó las botas y salió al pasillo, con su hermanastro pisándole los talones.

- A dónde vas?-le preguntó, bostezando. Eran las diez y media de la noche, y él no tenía ninguna intención de ir, por supuesto, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba invitado.

- Tú qué crees?- le dijo, demasiado rabiosa como para pensar en hablarle con la mínima educación- dónde daba la maldita fiesta?

- Según he oído, en el Shikon, igual que Shima.

- Gracias.

Se puso la chaqueta y salió a la calle, sin despedirse. El cielo ya estaba en su mayor tono azul oscuro, y había nubes: se avecinaba lluvia, pero no se percató de ello. Por suerte, aún había autobuses a esa hora, por lo que podría viajar en vehículo. No le hacía nada de gracia ir sola por la calle a esas horas de la noche sabiendo que había alguien buscándola con muy malas intenciones. Llegó a la parada y esperó veinte minutos, subió al primer bus que llegó y bajó justo delante del local, el Shikon. Enseñó su carné a los porteros de la discoteca, que la dejaron pasar, y luego se dirigió a la entrada. Por suerte, ya conocía a la que cobraba las entradas, por lo que intentó negociar.

- Sonomi, necesito entrar, por favor- le pidió, con mirada suplicante.

- Lo siento, Kagome, tienes que pagar- respondió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

- Volveré a estar fuera en menos de dos minutos, te lo suplico.

- Oye…

- He venido a mandar a Kikyo al cuerno- le informó, cruzando los dedos.

La expresión de Sonomi cambió de repente. Ella misma abrió la puerta de la sala principal de la discoteca, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tómate el tiempo que necesites- le dijo, encantada.

- Gracias.

Y entró en la sala, bañada por los focos de colores y la música a gran volumen. A Sonomi nunca le había caído bien Kikyo. Según ella, era una chica caprichosa, envidiosa y creída, nunca le había gustado para Kagome. Ésta, al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su "amiga" entre toda la gente.

No le hizo falta buscar mucho.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando la vio debajo del foco rojo… besándose con Bankotsu. La rabia y la tristeza le invadieron el alma al mismo tiempo. Sintió como se hundía en la miseria. Podría pasarle algo peor? Su padre había puesto un violador detrás de ella, se había enamorado de Inuyasha, un chico que disfrutaba provocándola, y ahora su mejor amiga daba una fiesta de cumpleaños donde ella no estaba invitada. Para colmo, se estaba liando con el chico que la muy furcia sabía que le gustaba.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, avanzó con paso decidido entre la gente, hasta llegar a ellos dos. Se acercó a Kikyo por detrás y le gritó:

- Muy bonito por tu parte!

Al reconocer la voz de Kagome, Kikyo se despegó automáticamente de la boca de Bankotsu, pero no dejó de abrazarle. Miró a su alrededor, hasta que se giró por completo y vio a la chica, cuyas lágrimas bajaban en cascada por sus mejillas, a pesar de que ella no sollozaba.

- Kagome…- sólo dijo eso.

- Cómo has podido hacerme esto?- le preguntó, desconcertada por el dolor psicológico.

- Hacerte qué?- preguntó Bankotsu, sin comprender.

Una fija mirada por parte de las dos le hizo comprender que debía estarse calladito.

- No me invitas a tu fiesta… y encima…encima…

- Mira, Kagome. Las amigas están para molestarlas y que te molesten, y luego poder perdonarlas. Si eres una buena amiga, me perdonarás.

- Eso es lo que crees? Deja que te corrija: si fueras mi amiga, serías capaz de mantener a raya tus malditos instintos de fulana desesperada.

- Yo seré una fulana desesperada, pero estoy cansada de tus aires de santa. Tú me tienes envidia, Kagome. Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Desde que empecé a salir con Inuyasha tú estabas rara. Sabes que nunca conseguirás que un pedazo de chico como él se fije en una don nadie.

Kagome había dejado de llorar. Ahora temblaba de rabia, pero sonrió. Una sonrisa triste, sí, pero también de orgullo. Se quitó el fular que llevaba en el cuello y lo ladeó, enseñándole los restos del chupetón que Inuyasha le había hecho días atrás.

- Te acuerdas de esto? Me preguntaste quién era el causante, con quién me había liado.

- No me interesa- mintió Kikyo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Haces bien. Pero aun así, voy a decírtelo: fue Inuyasha el chico con quien me besé en la fiesta de Shima.

Kagome se sintió ganadora al ver como la expresión de Kikyo se deformaba por la rabia. Siguió hablando, sin sentir deseos de callarse:

- Esa noche, cuando tú te lo estabas montando con Onigumo y poniéndole los cuernos, maldita furcia, Inuyasha se quedó hecho polvo. Es lo que nos suele pasar a la gente con sentimientos, sabes? Se fue al baño y yo me fui junto a él para ver si estaba bien.

- Y te lo cepillaste allí mismo, no? Eres una hija de…

- En realidad, no llegamos tan lejos. Mi virginidad tiene valor para mí.- interrumpió-tan sólo fueron unos besos, pero que sepas… que empezó él. Lo poco que hicimos bastó para dejarme esta marca- volvió a enseñarle el cuello.

No añadió nada más. Se giró para irse, aunque en el último momento recordó algo:

- Puedes chivarlo a quién tú quieras, me da igual. Aunque… creo que a la gente le hará mucha gracia saber que fuiste rechazada por el chico más popular del instituto, que era tu novio, porque éste prefirió besarse con su hermanastra. Piénsalo. Sería un suicidio social, no?

Le dedicó la típica mirada de "no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí, nunca más" y se fue.

FIN DEL CAP 6!


	6. Te amo

CAP 6- TE AMO

Cuando bajó del autobús, Kagome se dispuso a continuar el camino hacia su casa. Hacía mucho frío, parecía que iba a llover de nuevo y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Tendría que caminar cuatro manzanas hasta llegar a casa.

De repente, oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Por si acaso, aceleró el paso y miró hacia atrás. Su sangre se heló cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre enmascarado con un pasamontañas, con dos rajas en la tela para poder ver. Al percatarse de que ella le había visto, el hombre echó a correr hacia ella, aprovechando la ausencia de gente en la calle.

La chica jadeó de angustia y empezó a correr, tan rápido como pudo. La había encontrado. Estaba segura de que ése era el violador que la buscaba. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, a causa de la desesperación y el miedo. Corrió a toda velocidad, oyendo los pasos de su perseguidor cada vez más cerca.

Por suerte, llegó a su casa a tiempo. Saltó la valla y se colocó en la entrada. No tenía tiempo de hurgar en el bolso, por lo que cogió la llave de emergencia escondida entre dos ladrillos determinados y abrió la puerta, justo en el momento en que el hombre se plantaba delante de la valla.

Una vez dentro, Kagome cerró la puerta, llorando a lágrima viva. Le había ido de muy poco! Suerte que había llevado calzado plano. Si se hubiera puesto tacones, la velocidad habría sido insuficiente y el delincuente la habría atrapado. Su pecho se movía exageradamente, debido a la falta de aire y el llanto. Sólo quería desaparecer, esconderse. Estaba a salvo, pero no podía evitar que el miedo siguiera ahí, al acecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha oyó un fuerte portazo, proveniente del piso de abajo. Frunció el ceño y dejó su cómic a un lado de la cama. Se levantó y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al oír un llorar femenino.

"Kagome…", pensó. Era inconfundible.

Siguió el sonido, que lo llevó al salón. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. La chica estaba allí, con los ojos rojos y la cara cubierta de lágrimas. Encogida al pie del sofá, lo miraba como si él fuera una especie de salvación.

Sin pensarlo, la joven se levantó y corrió hacia él, desesperada. Se lanzó en sus brazos, aferrándose a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Inuyasha se sorprendió, quedándose inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en relajarse. Muy lentamente, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, un tanto inseguro. Al ver que ella no manifestaba deseos de apartarse, la estrechó entre sus brazos, con más confianza.

- Ssssssht, Kagome, tranquila… - le susurró al oído, acunándola tiernamente.

- No te vayas… no me dejes sola…- le suplicaba ella, entre sollozos, con la cara hundida en su pecho.

- No me iré a ninguna parte… relájate, deja de llorar, por favor…- Inuyasha sentía que se le partía el alma al verla llorar, así de infeliz. Sólo quería tranquilizarla, demostrarle que él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, y que la protegería siempre.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, la besó en la cabeza, con dulzura. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero se dejó hacer, sintiéndose cada vez más reconfortada en sus brazos. El chico notó que cada vez estaba más relajada, como si estuviera consiguiendo calmarla. Era un buen momento para preguntarle:

- Qué ha pasado, Kagome?

- No quiero hablar de ello, por favor…- le pidió ella. No quería que Inuyasha supiera lo del violador, no quería preocuparlo.

- Está bien, pero asegúrate de que no me entere, porque voy a romperle la cara a quien se haya atrevido a tocarte un solo pelo.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando ella levantó la mirada. Sus preciosos ojos chocolate estaban llenos de incredulidad, muy cerca de su rostro. Qué acababa de decir Inuyasha?

- Qué has… dicho?- le preguntó con un susurro, sin poder creérselo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que esos ojos ambarinos se desviaban de su mirada para fijarse en sus labios, los cuales había humedecido sin darse cuenta.

- No importa- dijo él, acortando aun más la distancia. Sentía que se estaba aprovechando, sabía que se estaba comportando como un miserable al escoger ese momento, pero no podía resistirse a ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta, vio confirmada esa idea propuesta por su consciencia noches atrás: la amaba.

Amaba a Kagome, ahora lo veía con claridad.

Estaban tan cerca que sus narices ya se rozaban. Al ver que ella había empezado a entrecerrar los ojos, demostrando que no quería detenerle, tragó saliva, preguntándose si lo que iba a hacer era correcto.

"Compórtate como un hombre, Inuyasha", se ordenó a sí mismo.

La tomó delicadamente por el mentón, vertiendo una suave caricia que fue como una deliciosa descarga eléctrica para ella. Por inercia, imitó a la joven, que ya había cerrado los ojos, y entreabrió sus labios, ajustándose a los de ella. El beso fue apenas un roce, dejando que fuera Kagome la que acabara de decidir si corresponderle o no. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ella correspondió y suspiró entre el beso, mientras esa dulce sensación la recorría, desde su boca hasta los dedos de los pies. Kagome puso ambas manos en los hombros del joven, tímidamente. Él apretó un poco el abrazo que tenía sobre su cintura y la otra mano se posó en la nuca femenina, acariciando los mechones negros pero a la vez impidiendo que separara de él. Se besaron con ternura y suavidad, como si tuvieran miedo de que el otro pudiera romperse, con todo el amor y el cariño que eran capaces de expresar.

Fue cuando se separaron unos milímetros tan sólo para coger aire, que ella no pudo evitar susurrar:

- Te amo…

Quiso morderse la lengua y arrojarse por un precipicio cuando él se detuvo de golpe, habiéndola escuchado. No, no, NO! Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de demostrarle que ella deseaba compromiso! Se había cargado ese momento tan íntimo y hermoso con su maldita declaración!

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!!!", se insultó a sí misma.

De improvisto, se soltó del abrazo y se separó de él, empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Quería salir, buscar una altura lo suficientemente grande como para gritar sin que nadie pudiera oírla, para liberar su desgracia.

Inuyasha la cogió de la mano y la guió de nuevo hasta sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho mirándola con una sonrisa tierna. Sus ojos del color del ámbar estaban brillantes, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

- A dónde te crees que vas?- le preguntó. Volvió a unir sus labios, besándola dulcemente.

Ella optó por corresponder, deseando que su metedura de pata no hubiera sido tan grande como pensaba. Al separarse, trató de arreglarlo.

- Inu…yasha… yo…- balbuceó, sin saber qué decir.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios, reclamando el turno de palabra:

- No digas nada. Yo también te amo, Kagome.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Llorando de felicidad, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando la besó de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella, estirada en el sofá, bocarriba. Él, tumbado a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, arrimado a la chica, y con la cabeza acomodada en el hueco de su cuello.

Kagome se sentía en la gloria. Apenas recordaba sus otros problemas. No habían hecho nada, simplemente se habían tumbado, abrazados, y llevaban un buen rato así. Una mano de ella estaba posada sobre la que Inuyasha tenía sobre su vientre, y la otra acariciaba la larga melena azabache de él, con infinita ternura.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. Sólo se oía el respirar de la pareja, sumamente relajada y feliz. Inuyasha inspiró hondo antes de besar el cuello de ella, y la deliciosa fragancia a vainilla que la caracterizaba inundó sus fosas nasales, provocando que dejara escapar un suspiro. Kagome lo oyó:

- Qué pasa?- le preguntó en un susurro, sin abrir los ojos ni detener las caricias.

- Nada en especial. Tu olor… hueles a vainilla.

- Es el perfume que uso normalmente- reconoció ella, con una risita.

- Entonces no lo cambies- la mordió de forma muy débil y cariñosa en el cuello, como si acariciara la piel con los dientes.

- Dime que me quieres.

- Ya lo sabes- dijo él, con una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona.

- Pero me gusta oírlo.

- Kagome, te quiero.

Ella sonrió, apretándole la mano débilmente. Le encantaba oír su nombre seguido de esas gloriosas palabras de amor, de los labios de Inuyasha. Sentía que había encontrado su sitio, ya no estaba sola: él la amaba, la correspondía, acababa de demostrarle que la protegería de cualquier peligro. Aún tenía miedo del violador pero… no era lo mismo estando en brazos de ese chico al que quería con todo su ser, ese chico que le inspiraba cariño y seguridad.

Aunque… hasta cuando duraría eso?

- Ahora qué?- le preguntó a Inuyasha, besándole la frente con deleite. Al hacerlo, la fragancia masculina de éste le invadió la nariz: mentol. Inuyasha olía a deliciosa menta.

- Qué de qué?- volvió a besarla en el cuello.

- Qué haremos ahora con lo nuestro? A nadie le gustará…

- Y? Acaso importa?- Inuyasha se incorporó sólo un poco, para poder mirarla a la cara y a la vez permanecer abrazado a ella.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero… Inuyasha… tú popularidad en el instituto… es socialmente peligroso si quieres mantenerla.

Él le sonrió de dulcemente y la besó en los labios.

- Crees que me importa ser popular? No lo he escogido yo, me he dedicado a vivir mi vida-volvió a acomodarse en el hueco del cuello de ella.

- Quieres decir… que te da igual lo que piensen?

- Quiero decir que tú me importas más. A parte, yo no he hecho nada para ser popular, nadie lo elije.

- Las chicas sí. Kikyo es popular porque se comporta como una p…

- Eso es un caso aparte-interrumpió él, divertido.

Le apetecía cambiar de postura, por lo que se giró bocarriba y guió a Kagome para que se acurrucara en su pecho. Ella accedió encantada, cruzándole los abdominales con un brazo y acomodando la cabeza en su hombro, con una sonrisa. Inuyasha la besó en la frente y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

- Hablando de Kikyo… cómo ha ido? Dime que no la has perdonado, por favor- le pidió.

- No la he perdonado.

Kagome vio como el puño de él se cerraba en señal de victoria y se rió. Éste sonrió al verla feliz.

- Cómo estás ahora?- le preguntó.

- En el paraíso…- se sinceró, abrazándole con más fuerza y cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha se rió con arrogancia:

- Ya lo sé, me refiero a tu estatus emocional. Estás mejor? Cuando he entrado estabas llorando…

- Estaba dolida por lo de Kikyo- dijo. Ella sabía que no era simplemente por eso, pero no quería que el supiera nada- podemos cambiar de tema?

- Claro.

- Cómo crees que pasaremos nuestro primer día como pareja en el instituto? Siendo quien eres… crees que se hará mucho espectáculo?

Inuyasha se rió misteriosamente y contestó:

- No.

FIN DEL CAP 6!


	7. Salir con un popular

**Olaaaaaaa! Antes de empezar con el capitulo, kiero avisar que estoy un poco atascada en este fic. Tengo las ideas, pero me cuesta hacerlas encajar. Lo que quiero decir es que es muy posible de que tarde un poco más en actualizar de lo normal.**

**Pos nada, espero que os guste!**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Gracias a todos los que han comentado, de verdad que os lo agradezco. También os doy las gracias a los que leeis i no comentais… yo soy de ellos XD!**

CAP 7- SALIR CON UN POPULAR

_En el capítulo anterior…_

- Cómo crees que pasaremos nuestro primer día como pareja en el instituto? Siendo quien eres… crees que se hará mucho espectáculo?- preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha se rió misteriosamente y contestó:

- No.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El hecho de que el gran Inuyasha Taisho saliera con Kagome Higurashi fue un bombazo en el instituto. La pareja llegó temprano al centro, ya que ese día el autobús había sido muy puntual. Al entrar por la puerta del edificio, Inuyasha le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Vamos- dijo, en medio de un bostezo.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a las taquillas. Por el camino, todo el mundo se giraba expresamente para mirarlos con descaro. Había miradas de ilusión y sorpresa, pero también de decepción y envidia. La mueca que hizo Kikyo al verlos fue graciosamente indescriptible.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse tan observada, como si el hecho de ser la nueva novia del chico popular fuera el mejor cotilleo de la historia. Inuyasha se percató del nerviosismo de su chica y le preguntó:

- Qué pasa?

Ella alzó una de sus manos y la posó encima de la de él, cuyo brazo reposaba en sus hombros.

- Todos nos miran…- respondió, turbada.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia y la besó en la cabeza. Contestó:

- Todo el mundo nos mirará hoy, Kagome, y es probable que tú seas el principal tema de conversación de la semana. No dejes que te afecte.

- No se trata de que me afecte o no. Es que se me hace raro.

Él volvió a reírse y su brazo bajó de los hombros a la cintura de la chica, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- Ya te acostumbrarás- se limitó a decir.

Al llegar al lado de las taquillas, fueron primero a la de él. Mientras el joven abría el compartimento y buscaba los libros de texto correspondientes a las dos primeras horas, Kagome apoyó su espalda en la taquilla de al lado. Desvió su tímida mirada de un grupo de odiosas pijas, que la observaban descaradamente con unos clarísimos celos, a los ojos ambarinos de su novio, que miraban con atención el horario de ese trimestre, escrito en un papel y pegado al fondo del armarito.

Él se percató de que lo estaba mirando. Con una sonrisa coqueta, terminó con los preparativos de su mochila y cerró la taquilla, cuya llave se guardó en el bolsillo. Después dejó caer la mochila en el suelo y se puso frente a ella. Se apoyó sobre un brazo, que puso al lado de la cabeza de Kagome. Ésta lo miró con ternura y preguntó:

- Qué?

- Dame un beso muy largo- le pidió, su vista fija en la boca femenina.

Kagome se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados.

- Aquí en medio? Delante de todos?- preguntó, como si estuviera esperando que él le dijera que estaba bromeando.

Inuyasha se rió de forma seductora. Sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de ella, se humedeció los labios y se fue acercando a su rostro. Kagome perdió sus deseos de ser discreta cuando sus labios fueron besados con suavidad, un roce enloquecedor que la obligó a pedir más. Casi por inercia, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, siendo correspondida en medio de una risita masculina de satisfacción y victoria.

Kagome se separó rápidamente pero sin brusquedad de sus labios, cuando el mismo grupo de chicas que antes la miraban pasaron por su lado, haciendo sus comentarios de envidia en voz alta. Inuyasha se deshizo en carcajadas cuando ella se sonrojó.

- A mí no me hace gracia- replicó ésta, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Pues a mí sí, qué quieres que te diga- se mofó, ya acostumbrado a ese ambiente.

La tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella, que mantenía el abrazo en el cuello de su novio, se dejó besar en la frente, sin poder evitar sonrojarse más. Tres alumnas pasaron por su lado, y una de ellas dijo:

- Miradla. No es más que una niña de mamá.

La aludida siempre había sido buena ignorando insultos, por lo que no le afectó demasiado el comentario de esa odiosa chica. Sin embargo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño: eso sí que no había tenido gracia. Sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanastra, clavó su penetrante mirada en la joven que había insultado a Kagome y le dijo:

- Si tienes algo que decirle, hazlo en su cara. No te recomiendo meterte con ella en mi presencia, bruja cotilla.

La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, avergonzada al haber sido reprochada por el chico popular, quien seguramente le gustaba, como a todas. Sin mirarlos se fue, casi corriendo, seguida por sus amigas.

- Increíble… gracias- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, alucinada por su influencia.

- Keh! Esa estúpida se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a meterse contigo- se limitó a responder él.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó de improvisto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entraron en la clase de Historia cogidos de la mano, todo el mundo se giró para mirarlos, como en los pasillos. Kagome sonrió tímidamente, sonrojada.

- En fin, te dejo- dijo él, divertido- me parece que tienes para un buen rato de charla con Sango- le susurró al oído, ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

La chica miró a la aludida y se echó a reír: Sango miraba, sorprendida, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Inuyasha. Su mirada exigía una explicación detallada.

- Nos vemos luego- dijo éste. La besó rápidamente en los labios y se fue a su sitio al final de la clase, al mismo tiempo que el profesor aparecía por la puerta, hablando con otra profesora.

Mientras los dos profesores charlaban animadamente, Kagome fue a sentarse en su sitio. Kikyo ya se encontraba allí, en el asiento de al lado, mirándola con la expresión deformada por la rabia. No le daba la gana estar cerca de Kagome, a pesar de que todas las mesas estuvieran separadas, por lo que se levantó bruscamente de su sitio, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la otra punta de la clase, donde se sentaba una estudiante pelirroja.

- Me cambias el sitio?- le preguntó, aunque su tono de voz no admitía un "no" como respuesta.

La tímida joven asintió ante la chica popular, intimidada. Recogió con rapidez sus cosas y se trasladó al lado de Kagome. Ésta, que le había estado explicando a una emocionada Sango su nueva relación con Inuyasha, la miró extrañada.

- Hola, Ayame!- la saludó, amigablemente- qué haces aquí?

- Kikyo me ha pedido que le cambie el sitio- respondió ésta.

Dicho esto, se concentró en sus apuntes. Sango miró a Kagome y le preguntó:

- Qué le pasa a Kikyo? Estáis enfadadas?

- Te lo resumiré: te acuerdas de que Kikyo nos dijo que no haría fiesta por su cumpleaños?

- Sí, y así fue.

- Pues no. El sábado dio una fiesta en el Shikon.

La expresión de Sango se entristeció de repente. Sorprendida y dolida, se giró para ver a Kikyo a la otra punta de la clase. Ésta le sonrió, pero la de pelo castaño frunció el ceño y le enseñó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, que hizo que la expresión de la chica popular cambiara, sin entender el por qué de la actitud de su, ahora ex amiga.

Sango se giró de nuevo como estaba antes, frente a Kagome.

- Cómo te enteraste?- le preguntó.

- Inuyasha me lo dijo. Se ve que todo el mundo estaba invitado, pero él no fue.

- Y con razón- Kagome le había contado a Sango la infidelidad de Kikyo hacia Inuyasha días atrás.

- Vamos, chicos, sentaros todos! Tengo algo que anunciaros!- exclamó el profesor, interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos amigas.

Todos acabaron de sentarse en sus pupitres y atendieron al profesor. Antes de concentrarse en la clase, Kagome miró discretamente hacia atrás y le sonrió coquetamente a Inuyasha, que le regaló su sonrisa arrogante pero a la vez tierna que sólo tenía para ella y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tengo que daros un par de noticias. Una buena y una mala- decía el profesor- Empezaré por la buena. El baile de primavera está programado exactamente para el veintiuno de marzo, ya que este año nos ha coincidido con un sábado. Los del claustro sabemos que aún faltan semanas, pero os lo decimos con anticipación para que podáis empezar a buscar pareja. A medida que se vaya acercando, os iremos dando más información acerca del baile.

La gente empezó murmurar, entusiasmada. El hombre siguió hablando:

- Silencio!- pidió- La mala noticia tiene relación a mi asignatura. Estas semanas hemos estado estudiando la Segunda Guerra mundial. No habrá examen, pero tendréis que entregarme un trabajo por parejas, que serán mixtas esta vez, de acuerdo? Os voy a dar cinco minutos para buscar pareja. El tiempo empieza ya.

Todo el mundo se levantó para buscarse un compañero de trabajo. Las miradas de casi todas las chicas se clavaron en Inuyasha, pero éste las ignoró a todas. Se acercó a Kagome por detrás, que estaba intentando rechazar a Hojo (un pretendiente suyo)y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Te pones conmigo, guapa?- le preguntó, mirando fijamente a Hojo mientras lo decía. Su tono de voz consiguió sonar posesivo, ya que el chico bajó la mirada y se fue.

- Claro que sí. Gracias por librarme de él- le agradeció con una sonrisa. Se giró en el abrazo para mirarle, y recibió un dulce pico en los labios.

- No hay de qué- dijo él después del beso.

Kagome apoyó de lado su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y vio a Sango sola, buscando a alguien.

- Quieres aliarte conmigo?- le preguntó a Inuyasha, que la estrechaba entre sus brazos con ternura.

- Tú dirás.

- Ayúdame a emparejar a Sango con Miroku.

Y así fue. Inuyasha fue a buscar a su amigo, y Kagome a Sango.

- Te apetece hacer el trabajo con Sango, Mir?- le preguntó el chico a Miroku.

- Sí… por qué no?- respondió éste, mirando tímidamente a la joven de castaños cabellos.

- Sango?- preguntó Kagome, pasándole el brazo a su amiga por encima de los hombros.

- Está bien- respondió ésta, desviando la mirada para que nadie se percatara de su enrojecimiento.

A medida que tenían hechas las parejas, tenían que pasar por la mesa del profesor para que les apuntara y les dijera el tema que tenían que tratar. A Inuyasha y Kagome les tocó los campos de concentración nazis.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las veintitrés cero-tres. Esa era la hora que indicaba el despertador digital de Kagome, que compartía silla con Inuyasha, sentada en su regazo frente al escritorio y buscando información en el ordenador para hacer su trabajo.

- Esta web es interesante, apúntala- sugirió Inuyasha, mirando la pantalla. Tenía el mentón apoyado en el hombro de la chica.

Ella escribió el nombre de la página en un papel, junto a otras direcciones electrónicas previamente apuntadas. Tenían cinco webs en total, por lo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ya tenían referencias suficientes. Ambos se levantaron, y el chico se dispuso a irse a su habitación, no sin antes abrazar a su novia y besarla con pasión, un gesto que la pilló desprevenida, pero correspondió.

Al separar sus labios, Inuyasha se acercó juguetonamente a su oído y le susurró:

- Kagome Higurashi, quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de primavera?

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, como si acabaran de decirle que Kikyo era en realidad virgen. La exagerada sorpresa la hacía parecer idiota.

- Qué pasa?- le preguntó él, divertido por su reacción.

Ella siguió sin contestar. Vale, Inuyasha era ahora su novio pero… no dejaba de ser el gran Inuyasha Taisho! Cada año, al acercarse el marzo, todas las chicas esperaban ansiosas y hasta angustiadas que les pidiera ser su pareja en el baile. Y es que, el chico popular y su pareja eran siempre el centro de atención la noche del baile. El joven había asistido todos los años, acompañado por chicas superficiales a quienes les gustaba más la popularidad que no el mismo Inuyasha. Al acercarse esa fecha, había incluso peleas entre las chicas del instituto, y hasta se hacían apuestas para ver quién sería la afortunada de ese año.

Y ahora se lo estaba pidiendo a ella. Se lo estaba proponiendo a Kagome dentro de quinientas alumnas en total de las que le posibilitaba el instituto.

- Kagome, necesito una respuesta- empezaba a impacientarse.

- Yo… Inuyasha, sólo sé bailar moderno- se moría por decirle que sí, pero sabía que si aceptaba, sería el centro de atención de la noche, y no quería hacer el ridículo.

- Es sólo para divertirse, yo tampoco sé bailar.

- Eso es mentira.

Inuyasha sopló hacia arriba, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera cómicamente, un gesto muy habitual en él.

- Vale, sí, pero muy poco- reconoció- he ido aprendiendo con cuatro años seguidos de asistir. Y sí, he recibido algunas clases.

- En serio?- no pudo evitar soltar una risita- de quién?

- Mi madre era profesora de baile de salón. Le pedí que me enseñara lo básico del vals, que es lo que se hace en el baile de primavera. Lo mínimo para no hacer el ridículo, vaya.

- Tú sabes bailar, aunque sea poco. Yo no sé nada de vals, sólo sé jazz y hip-hop- dijo ella, abatida. Y era verdad, Kagome hacía años que bailaba moderno. Cada año, el día antes del baile de primavera, se hacía una exhibición de extraescolares, donde los de baile preparaban una coreografía. Y sólo faltaba una semana para eso- y la exhibición es el día antes del baile de primavera. No sé si podré estudiar y ensayar todo esto al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos!- la animó a aceptar, estrechando el abrazo.

Kagome lo miró y levantó una ceja.

- Te propongo un trato- dijo- Yo te acompañaré al baile, pero tú tendrás que enseñarme.

- Trato hecho- aceptó él, sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Dame la mano, entonces- la chica le tendió una mano para que se la estrechara.

- No podemos sellarlo de otra forma?- le preguntó Inuyasha, mirándole los labios fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

- Dame la mano primero, idiota- respondió ella, entre carcajadas.

El joven la tomó de la mano y luego la besó, sellando el pacto.

FIN DEL CAP 7!


	8. Segundo intento

CAP 8- SEGUNDO INTENTO

Takemaru hablaba por su teléfono móvil, con un puro en la boca:

- Me han informado de que Izayoi y ese desgraciado de Inu no dejan sola a Kagome en ningún momento. Ese chico... su hermanastro…

- Inuyasha- respondió el topo.

- Como se llame. Me parece no sabe nada de nuestro plan, pero aun así, Izayoi y su marido lo dejan a cargo de la chica sin que se dé cuenta. Resulta muy difícil encontrarla a solas.

- Déjelo en mis manos, jefe. Me las apañaré para dejarla sola en casa el viernes por la tarde, después de clases.

- Cómo lo harás?

- Ella cree que somos colegas, señor Takemaru. Ya me inventaré algo.

- Bien, allá tú. Ponte en contacto con Naraku, dile la hora en la que tendrá que realizar su trabajo.

- Muy bien. Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Depende…

- Si he vuelto a tener noticias suyas, significa que vuelven a necesitarme, por lo que deduzco que el plan de hace dos días no surgió efecto, me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Amenazamos al sujeto que capturamos para que persiguiera a la chica, haciéndose pasar por Naraku, el violador. Kagome se asustó y corrió. El verdadero Naraku tendría que haberla esperado en su casa, pero no contábamos con que Inuyasha no asistiría a la fiesta de esa tal Kikyo. Nuestro plan no se puede llevar a cabo si hay más gente en el escenario del crimen. Como más privado sea, más seguro será para nosotros y no habrá nadie que pueda impedir nuestras intenciones. Pero bueno, zanjemos ya la conversación. El viernes, ocúpate de todo y llama a Naraku cuando tenga vía libre.

- La tendrá tan buen punto llegue Kagome a su casa, señor. Inu e Izayoi trabajan hasta las ocho, por eso confían en que Inuyasha esté con ella. Me encargaré de apartarlo de en medio.

- Es una buena idea.

_**Ese viernes…**_

- Nos vemos el lunes, Kagome!- dijo Sango.

- Adiós!- contestó la aludida.

Kagome recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila. Salió de la clase y recorrió pasillos y escaleras, para llegar a la puerta principal, donde había quedado con Inuyasha para ir a dar una vuelta. Los viernes eran sagrados! Nada de estudios los viernes!

Caminó por el vestíbulo del centro, pero la voz de su novio en un pasillo situado a su izquierda la sorprendió. Desvió su trayectoria en busca de él, y lo encontró en la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos, concretamente, los del equipo de fútbol. Hablaba con Miroku, y ambos llevaban puesto el uniforme del equipo. Al verla, Inuyasha le pidió un momento a su amigo y fue hacia ella.

-No habíamos quedado en la puerta? Qué haces vestido con el chándal de los Sengoku Tigers?

- Lo siento, Kag- se disculpó él, con cara de consecuencia- el Polilla nos ha preparado un entrenamiento extra sin avisar.

"Polilla" era el apodo para el entrenador del equipo. Inuyasha suspiró y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- Me perdonas?- le preguntó, con cara de cordero degollado.

- Me lo estoy pensando- sonrió y lo besó- Claro que sí, aunque no ha sido culpa tuya. Estarás en casa antes de las siete?

- Supongo- la besó en la frente.

- Entonces nos vemos allí, no te preocupes. Hasta luego.

- Adiós, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Se despidieron con un dulce beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Diez minutos después, Inuyasha y los otros miembros del equipo ya estaban listos para el entrenamiento. Cuando estaban a punto de salir al campo, el capitán recordó que no se había quitado el reloj de pulsera. El Polilla era muy exigente con eso.

- Mierda! El reloj!- exclamó Inuyasha- Nos vemos fuera, ahora os alcanzo.

Los otros asintieron, y el joven se apresuró de nuevo en los vestuarios. Se sacó una llave del bolsillo y se dirigió a su taquilla. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando de repente oyó una voz fuera, al otro lado de la puerta:

- Ya puedes ir, Naraku, tienes vía libre- alguien hablaba por teléfono en el pasillo.

Inuyasha no era un chismoso, por lo que hubiera hecho caso omiso de la conversación de no haber oído su nombre:

- Inuyasha no irá a su casa hasta que acabe su entrenamiento.

El aludido frunció el ceño y se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente. Pegó su oreja sobre el metal, para escuchar con más claridad.

- He convencido al entrenador de que los Sengoku Tigers no están rindiendo lo suficiente en el campo, por lo que ha montado un entrenamiento extra. He conseguido alejar a Taisho, y los padres de Kagome están en el trabajo… sí, está sola en casa… correcto, vía libre… que disfrutes.

Bankotsu cerró su teléfono y suspiró: su trabajo como topo había terminado. De repente, la puerta que había tras él se abrió. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Inuyasha lo cogió por el cuello y lo presionó contra las taquillas de enfrente, sin soltar el agarre.

- Quién es ese tal Naraku?!- exigió saber, a gritos- Qué queréis hacerle a Kagome?!

- No puedo…respirar…-intentaba decir Bankotsu, cuyo rostro empezaba a ponerse morado.

- Te soltaré cuando me lo digas! Confiesa, maldita rata traidora!- le ordenó, fuera de sí.

- Tu… Kagomecita… dejará de ser… virgen… esta tarde… Desgraciado… no llegarás… a tiempo…

No necesitó saber nada más. Soltó al chico, cuyas piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, respirando fuertemente para recuperar el aire perdido. Inuyasha salió disparado de la escuela y empezó a correr.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Izayoi tecleaba unas cuentas en el ordenador. Le encantaba su trabajo. Ese ambiente de oficina, oír la gente hablar y los teléfonos sonar, la ayudaba a aislarse de todos sus problemas.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, inesperadamente. Acabó de escribir la palabra "Firma" al final de la factura que estaba haciendo y cogió el aparato.

- Diga?

- Hola, Izayoi. Llevábamos días sin hablar.

La voz de su ex marido hizo que la mujer palideciera.

- Qué quieres, Takemaru?

- Nada en especial. Sólo te aviso… si cuando llegues a tu casa encuentras a Kagome llorando y con las piernas cubiertas de sangre… no te extrañes. Reconozco que habéis hecho bien vuestro trabajo de protección pero…

Izayoi no escuchó nada más. Su móvil se escurrió entre sus dedos paralizados por el miedo. El grito que dejó ir y su fuerte llanto, seguido por las lágrimas, llamaron la atención de toda la gente de la planta. La gran piña de gente que acudió a consolarla sólo la oyó decir:

- Kagome… mi pequeña… no…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome cerró la puerta de su casa y estiró los brazos, perezosa. Maldijo al Polilla con todas sus fuerzas: se había cargado su primera cita con Inuyasha! Dejó la mochila al pie de las escaleras y subió, poco a poco hacia su habitación Al llegar, cerró la puerta y cruzó el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana: le encantaban las vistas urbanas que ofrecía Tokio.

De repente, oyó un ruido tras ella. Se giró y gritó: un hombre había estado escondido detrás de la puerta, estaba muy cerca y la examinaba descaradamente de arriba abajo con una mirada maliciosa, cargada de lujuria. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado, y sus ojos de iris rojo hicieron que la joven empezara a temblar.

- Bankotsu tenía razón… estás bastante bien…

Kagome jadeó por el miedo e intentó rodearle con rapidez para huir por la puerta, pero el violador se dio cuenta: la cogió fuertemente por el cuello y la estampó contra el armario, cubriéndola con su peso.

- Por favor… no…- suplicaba la adolescente, llorando de desesperación y terror.

-No llores, preciosa. Tú y yo nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

La chica intentó apartarle con todas sus fuerzas, golpeándole tan fuerte como podía, pero fue en vano: Naraku era demasiado corpulento. Éste se sacó una navaja del bolsillo y la posó en el cuello de ella, que dejó escapar un gemido de angustia. Sus ojos brillaban, no solo por las lágrimas, sino también por el miedo.

- Estate quieta, mujer. No me gustaría tener que matarte.

Naraku empezó a lamerle el cuello. Sus manos recorrieron la piel de Kagome por debajo de la camiseta, y la que sujetaba la navaja empezó a rasgarle los pantalones. El arma le rasgó también la piel de las piernas, haciendo un corte superficial que hizo que la joven gritara:

- AH! BASTA! POR FAVOR! SOCORRO!

El hombre le tapó la boca con la mano libre y la mordió en el hombro, sin piedad. El llanto de Kagome resonaba en la habitación. La había encontrado: la violaría. Estaban a punto de arrebatarle la virginidad por la fuerza. Sabía que no le quedaban opciones de huir, que era inútil intentar escapar, por lo que cerró los ojos, deseando que se acabara lo más pronto posible pero…

Naraku gritó, soltándola del agarre y se retorció: alguien le había golpeado la entrepierna desde atrás. Ese alguien lo cogió por el cuello y lo proyectó con fuerza contra la pared, dejándolo aturdido por el golpe y la rapidez con la cual había actuado.

Inuyasha.

El joven iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Naraku se levantó y salió corriendo, resoplando de frustración. Inuyasha, demasiado enfurecido como para pensar en sus condiciones, lo siguió por las escaleras. El villano corría tan rápido que iba tumbando jarrones, marcos de fotos y otros objetos que encontraba a su paso. Salió a toda prisa por la ventana más cercana de la planta de abajo, rompiendo el cristal. Inuyasha detuvo su persecución, jadeando. Cuando se aseguró de que no volvería, subió las escaleras de nuevo, en busca de Kagome. La encontró sentada junto al armario, encogida en el suelo y llorando de forma desgarradora. Sus ojos suplicaban apoyo. El chico se arrodilló frente a ella y ésta se lanzó en sus brazos, aún aterrorizada. Inuyasha cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, quedando sentado en el suelo y ella de rodillas, sollozando y agarrándose fuertemente a su camiseta de fútbol, como si le fuera la vida en ello. La abrazó con fuerza, acunándola suavemente.

- Ya está, Kagome, ya ha pasado. Estoy aquí… tranquila- le susurraba al oído, intentando tranquilizarla.

Ella le abrazó con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino. Mientras la reconfortaba, estrechándola tiernamente y acariciándole el pelo con dulzura, intentó averiguar con la vista si las heridas de su novia eran muy graves. Respiró aliviado cuando vio que sólo tenía un corte superficial en la pierna y una mordedura en el hombro, además de un diminuto moratón en el cuello, causado por el agarre del violador.

Cinco minutos después, Izayoi e Inu entraron por la puerta, a toda prisa. Al encontrar a Inuyasha abrazando a su hija y ver que prácticamente ésta no sangraba, Izayoi empezó a llorar de alivio en brazos de su marido.

FIN DEL CAP 8!


	9. Amor al descubierto

CAP 9- AMOR AL DESCUBIERTO

- Tendrías que habérmelo contado- decía Inuyasha.

- No quería preocuparte- contestó Kagome.

- Si lo hubiese sabido nunca habría ido a entrenar hoy, Kagome.

La pareja estaba abrazada, sentada en la cama de ella. Inuyasha tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, y entre sus piernas abiertas estaba Kagome, acurrucada en su pecho y con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. La tenía rodeada con los brazos, un gesto tierno y protector que había consolado muchísimo a la joven. El chico apoyó su mejilla en la coronilla de su novia, cerrando los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo, con su cabeza acomodada debajo del cuello de él, aspirando su deliciosa fragancia a mentol.

- Nunca podré terminar de agradecértelo- susurró ella, como si temiera romper ese íntimo momento.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, moriría antes.

- No me puedo creer que Bankotsu haya podido traicionarme así.

Con ese intento de violación por parte de Naraku, todos los secretos habían salido a la luz: Inuyasha se había enterado de los planes de Takemaru, y había jurado proteger a Kagome con su propia vida; Izayoi e Inu se habían percatado de que en realidad, Kagome sabía que la estaban persiguiendo. Por último, la relación amorosa entre los dos hermanastros había quedado al descubierto, al haber sido encontrados abrazándose con tanto ímpetu. Nadie había mencionado nada al respecto, pero la pareja estaba en cierto modo preocupada: aún no sabían si sus padres aceptarían su noviazgo. Éstos se encontraban en el piso de abajo, hablando con dos agentes de policía.

Al final, acordaron poner un par de agentes camuflados en un coche, que estaría siempre aparcado delante de la casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- A cenar!- gritó Izayoi, a las nueve de la noche.

Si el ambiente en la cocina ya era tenso por lo sucedido esa tarde, el hecho de que Inuyasha y Kagome entraran en la sala cogidos de la mano no ayudó demasiado. Izayoi desvió la mirada al verlos, e Inu frunció el ceño desde su sitio, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se sirvieron la comida en silencio y empezaron a comer. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar callados, el hombre decidió que ya iba siendo hora de plantar cara:

- Cuando pensabais decírnoslo?- les preguntó.

Los dos adolescentes dieron un bote al notar ese tono de voz tan autoritario. Se miraron mutuamente para darse ánimos, pero volvieron a concentrarse en su plato de _tempura, _el cual parecía haberse vuelto muy interesante de repente.

Inuyasha notó la mirada de su padre clavándosele. Suspiró y respondió:

- Dentro de muy poco- se limitó a responder.

Más silencio. Esta vez, fue Izayoi la que habló:

- No pongáis esas caras, tenéis que entender nuestra actitud negativa.

- La entendemos- Kagome levantó la mirada, de forma luchadora- pero no la aceptamos. No podéis impedirnos estar juntos. Nos queremos y eso es lo que importa.

- Os queréis- repitió Inu, respirando hondo- y hace menos de una semana no podíais veros. Cómo queréis que lo aceptemos tan fácilmente? Es que no os dais cuenta de la situación? Sois hermanos, por Dios!

- Hermanastros- respondieron los dos a la vez, tajantes.

- No estamos vinculados por nada, papá- protestó Inuyasha, cuya preocupación había desaparecido para dar lugar a una actitud totalmente defensiva, dispuesta a superar todos los obstáculos.

- Genéticamente no tenemos nada en común. Si fuera así, no habríamos sentido más que amor fraternal. No estamos locos- dijo Kagome.

Debajo de la mesa, fuera de la vista de sus padres, la pareja entrelazó sus manos, apoyándose, luchando en alianza por su amor. Era el turno de Izayoi, por lo que dijo:

- En ningún momento hemos dicho que estéis locos. Estamos intentando…

- … acabar con lo nuestro- interrumpió su hija, acabando la frase por ella- Poneos en nuestro lugar. Podéis luchar, defender el prestigio de nuestra familia, pero no conseguiréis separarnos.

El matrimonio suspiró al unísono. Inuyasha y Kagome ya habían terminado su cena, por lo que se levantaron y subieron a la habitación de él, sin esperar respuesta por parte de sus padres.

Una vez dentro, Kagome se dirigió a la ventana, asomándose para que el aire fresco de la noche la ayudara a despejarse. El chico la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de ella. Ésta sonrió un poco, y giró la cabeza noventa grados para poder besarle. El beso fue rápido, corto, pero bastó para reconfortarse mínimamente el uno al otro.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana, unidos por ese tierno abrazo. Veían pasar los coches y las motos, oían los pitidos de los vehículos y, de vez en cuando, los insultos de los conductores. Dentro de la casa, en el piso de abajo, podían oír también a sus padres, hablando entre ellos. Seguramente estaban tomando una decisión.

Inuyasha abrazó a la chica que amaba con más fuerza, notando una de sus manos acariciándole las suyas. La besó en la sien y se preguntó, una vez más, por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado. Primero estaban Inu e Izayoi, que se oponían a su relación; luego estaba el violador, que quería arrebatarle la virginidad a la fuerza a su Kagome; además, Takemaru quería separarlos y casar a su hija con un narcotraficante.

Pero aun así, no pensaba rendirse. No, eso nunca! Protegería a Kagome con su propia vida, y lucharía hasta el final para poder estar con ella, tanto si a la gente le gustaba, como si no.

La pareja cruzó una mirada y se dirigió a la cama, para estar más cómodos. Se tumbaron y se abrazaron con ternura, a la espera de la respuesta de sus padres. Al cabo de un rato de estar así, ella necesitó cambiar de postura por comodidad. Le dio la espalda al chico y suspiró, agradecida, cuando sus brazos le envolvieron el estómago de nuevo, abrazándola por detrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se despertó a la mañana siguiente, por culpa del pitido de una furgoneta. Nada más despertar, sonrió al percatarse de que se había dormido en brazos de Inuyasha. Se giró entre el abrazo y lo besó tiernamente en los labios para despertarlo, mientras le acariciaba la cara. Suspiró. Estaba tan mono cuando dormía!

- Inuyasha, despierta- le susurró.

Él gruñó, molesto, pero a la vez contento por haber sido despertado con tanta dulzura. Refregó la cabeza en la almohada con pereza y se arrimó a su chica, acomodando su cabeza debajo de la de ella. Kagome se rió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

- Vamos, arriba- le dijo.

- No molestes…- se quejó él, sin abrir los ojos.

- Hemos tenido suerte de que tu padre y mi madre no nos hayan visto dormir juntos. Podrían haber pensado lo que no era-dijo, besándolo en la frente.

-Son desconfiados, pero no ciegos. Ambos llevamos la ropa puesta- opinó él. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y no se había separado de ella ni un milímetro.

- Eso da igual. La situación ya está bastante tensa, no crees?

Sonrió al sentir un beso sobre su cuello y una intensificación del abrazo: Inuyasha le estaba demostrando que no estaba dispuesto a levantarse todavía. Aunque…

- Inuyasha! Kagome! Bajad!- les llamaba Izayoi desde abajo.

- Tenemos que hablar!- exclamó Inu.

La pareja suspiró al mismo tiempo y se separó, resignada. Salieron al pasillo en dirección a las escaleras, cogiéndose de la mano. Al llegar al piso de abajo, vieron que la puerta del salón estaba abierta, lo cual significaba que los esperaban allí. Efectivamente, al entrar en la sala, encontraron a sus dos padres: Izayoi estaba sentada en un sillón, e Inu sobre uno de los brazos de éste, con un brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa.

- Sentaos, por favor- ordenó el hombre.

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron una mirada de nervios y complicidad y se sentaron en el sofá, muy juntos, sin soltarse de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando la decisión de sus padres. Vale, sí, nada los separaría, ni siquiera esa posible desaprobación, pero ambos sabían que sería más fácil si hubiera menos obstáculos.

Inu respiró hondo y levantó la mirada, diciendo:

- Izayoi y yo estuvimos hablando anoche, después de la cena. A ver… tenéis que entender como nos sentimos. Ya lo sé -añadió, al ver como Kagome se disponía a abrir la boca para intervenir- no vamos a conseguir separaros, se ve a la legua.

- Pero la verdad es que en ningún momento hemos querido separaros- dijo Izayoi.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron de reojo, cruzando una mirada disimulada de esperanza y apretaron las manos que se tenían cogidas. Inu seguía hablando:

- Entendemos perfectamente vuestra negativa, chicos. Nosotros también nos hubiéramos negado a separarnos. Aunque, como ha dicho vuestra madre, nunca lo hemos pretendido. Entendemos también por qué os pusisteis tanto a la defensiva ayer, a la hora de cenar.

- Creíamos que… queríais acabar con lo nuestro y…- dijo Kagome, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

- Lo sabemos. Veréis, ayer estábamos muy tensos los cuatro. Inu y yo acabábamos de enterarnos de la…noticia. Ahora os pedimos que os metáis un momento en nuestra piel: imaginaos ahora que cada uno tenéis un hijo o hija. Os casáis, y vuestros primogénitos no pueden verse. Eso resulta incómodo, pero casi un mes después te enteras de que están juntos como pareja. Tenéis que entender que Inu y yo os hemos visto hasta ahora como… hermanos. Fue un buen golpe saber que había algo más entre vosotros.

Esa vez fue Inuyasha el que intentó intervenir, pero su padre adivinó lo que quería decir:

- Sí, Inuyasha, no sois hermanos. Pero políticamente… esa era la imagen que teníamos nosotros- cruzó una mirada con su esposa, que asintió- Os pedimos disculpas si anoche os dimos una imagen equivocada, aún estábamos "digiriendo la noticia".

- Bueno, nosotros…-cruzó una mirada con Kagome- También sentimos no habéroslo contado antes pero…

- Estabais preocupados por lo que os diríamos?- preguntó Izayoi, con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Sí-contestó Kagome- teníamos cierto miedo de la respuesta.

- Lo comprendemos. En resumen de todo…-dijo Inu- no nos vamos a oponer a que salgáis juntos. Ya sabemos que-se le escapó una carcajada- no lo necesitáis para nada pero… os damos nuestro consentimiento.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron, emocionados por la noticia.

- Eso sí- Izayoi reclamó de nuevo su atención- Sólo os pedimos… poco a poco, por favor. Cuando estéis en nuestra presencia, dadnos tiempo para acostumbrarnos. Lo que quiero decir es… nada de cambios bruscos.

- Recibido- dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

- Chupado- dijo Inuyasha, que se hallaba igual de contento que su chica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Dónde diablos va la moneda?

- En esa ranura de ahí, supongo.

- No, por ahí salen las fotos.

- Pues no sé…

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Inuyasha y Kagome habían podido, por fin, salir juntos. Y es que no habían podido en toda esa semana, ni tampoco podrían en la que venía. Kagome tenía que asistir a las clases de baile muy a menudo, para ensayar duro para la exhibición; la final de fútbol del Campeonato de Institutos de Tokio se acercaba, y los Sengoku Tigers se habían clasificado para la final, lo cual significaba más entrenamientos extra para Inuyasha. Además, el baile de primavera sería el sábado siguiente, y ella quería elegir muy bien su vestido, aparte de que también había que ensayar el baile. Y encima, todo tenía que estar perfectamente coordinado para no dejar a Kagome sola en ningún momento.

Ahora estaban en un fotomatón, ella sentada sobre el regazo de él, intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba la máquina.

- Mira, ahí está!- exclamó Kagome, al encontrar la ranura para las monedas.

Sin querer le dio un codazo en el estómago a su novio.

- Au!- se quejó éste.

Ella se echó a reír.

- Lo siento!- se disculpó, entre carcajadas.

- No importa…- el joven también se rió.

Kagome insertó la moneda en el agujero. La pareja iba haciendo cosas divertidas a su modo, mientras la cámara les hacía cuatro fotos, en intervalos de tres segundos.

Cinco minutos después, caminaban en dirección a la bolera del centro comercial, riéndose y comentando las fotos. En la primera, salían apoyados por la frente, mirándose coquetamente; en la segunda, ella guiñó un ojo a la cámara mientras él la besaba en la mejilla; la tercera había sido improvisada, cuando Inuyasha le había mordido el cuello cariñosamente y ella había puesto cara de sorprendida, y en la cuarta y última foto salían los dos besándose con ternura.

Al llegar a la bolera, alquilaron una pista para dos personas y pidieron el calzado. Luego se dirigieron hasta su sitio, con un gran "5" al lado de la pantalla.

- Las damas primero- sentenció Inuyasha, acomodándose en un asiento.

- Igualmente, yo soy la primera según la pantalla-se rió Kagome.

Él se hizo el ofendido, poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

- Ah, no, no te atrevas a mirarme así! Sabes que me pierde!- se quejó la chica, enterneciéndose sin quererlo.

- Por eso lo hago-cambió la cara de pena por una risueña, más característica de él- vamos, tira.

Ella cogió una bola poco pesada y tiró. Tumbó cinco bolos.

- No está mal- dijo él, con esa sonrisa tierna y arrogante que sólo tenía para ella.

Kagome le envió un beso desde su posición, con coquetería. Esperó a que saliera la misma bola y tiró de nuevo. Tumbó todos los bolos que faltaban menos uno. Su cara de frustración hizo reír a su novio.

- No hay derecho! Por un maldito bolo!- exclamaba, con los puños cerrados y sentándose al lado de Inuyasha.

- Aficionada- la besó en los labios y se levantó con aires de suficiencia.

Era su turno, por lo que cogió una bola más pesada y tiró. Kagome lo observó mientras hacía su jugada: vio su cara de concentración (Dios, qué guapo estaba!), como se deslizaba por la zona de tiro casi con elegancia y dejaba escapar la bola de sus dedos hacia la pista después de apuntar. Su tirada fue precisa y realizada con fuerza, por lo que ella no se sorprendió cuando la bola tumbó los diez bolos de golpe, haciendo un strike delante de sus ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Sabes? Nunca he apoyado la teoría de que las mujeres conducís mal, pero estoy empezando a creer- Inuyasha se rió por su propio comentario, al mismo tiempo que daba un volantazo.

- Calla! Me desconcentras!- se quejó Kagome, inmersa en la carrera.

La pareja se encontraba en la sala de máquinas de la bolera, en la misma máquina, que era para dos personas. Los asientos eran idénticos a los de un coche, con un volante al frente que controlaba los vehículos que salían en la pantalla (rojo para él, rosa para ella). La competición finalizó con un segundo puesto para Inuyasha, y un gran "Game over", para Kagome, cuyo coche se había estampado contra una grada.

El chico aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando cogieron el bus para volver a su casa. Ella se hacía la enfadada. El sitio donde siempre se sentaban al final del bus estaba ocupado, por lo que se acomodaron en otro, más o menos en el medio del vehículo. Fue Kagome la que se sentó junto a la ventana, por lo que puso las manos en jarras y miró el paisaje urbano. El joven sabía que no estaba enfadada en serio, por lo que puso su habitual sonrisa arrogante y acercó su rostro al de la muchacha.

- Vamos, Kag! Perdóname.

- No- respondió la aludida, girándose un poco más hacia la ventana.

Inuyasha se rió y la besó en la sien. Ella no hizo nada. El chico le acarició el mentón con suavidad, intentando desviarle la cabeza hacia él y acercándose aun más para besarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Eso sí: se le escapó una sonrisa.

- Por qué no puedo enfadarme contigo?- preguntó al fin, rompiendo a reír.

- Porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos- también se rió.

Volvió a tomarla por el mentón y ella se dejó besar, correspondiendo. Luego se acomodó en el pecho masculino, al mismo tiempo que el autobús empezaba a moverse. Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en la misma postura, abrazados con ternura y dándose mimos.

Llegaron a su casa veinte minutos después. Nada más bajar del bus, volvieron a besarse juguetonamente. Entre besos, caricias y risitas se dirigieron a la puerta. Subieron las escaleras, sin cesar las muestras de afecto. Sus padres no estaban, por lo que se encerraron en la habitación de ella y se acomodaron en la cama, sin dejar de besarse…

FIN DEL CAP 9!


	10. Proposiciones

CAP 10- PROPOSICIONES

Inuyasha notó un pequeño y dulce mordisquito en el labio inferior. Kagome lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás, para quedarse estirada en la cama con él encima. Una vez en esa posición, el chico deslizó sus labios por el cuello de ella, que lo estiró para permitir el acceso de los besos con más facilidad.

El chico supo muy bien las intenciones de Kagome cuando ésta empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, por lo que detuvo poco a poco las caricias y se separó lentamente de ella, incorporándose. Ésta emitió un quejido por la interrupción, intentando volver a tumbarlo de nuevo, pero él se resistió.

- Para- le pidió.

La cogió de la cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama.

- Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, confusa por ese cambio tan brusco de actitud.

- No quiero que hagas esto, aún.

- A qué te refieres?

La forma en la que él levantó una de sus cejas la hizo sonrojar, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia. Aun así, no pensaba rendirse:

- Por qué no? Pues qué pasa? Según dicen, lo has hecho con otras chicas. Por qué no conmigo? Es culpa mía? Oye… yo… puedo mejorar… no tengo experiencia, pero…- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Inuyasha suspiró y le sonrió un poco para reconfortarla. Le acarició el mentón con suavidad y la besó tiernamente. Al separarse, depositó otro beso en la frente de ella y dijo:

- No es eso, Kagome. Me muero de ganas.

- Entonces..?- le preguntó, acurrucándose en el pecho masculino.

El joven la abrazó y respondió:

- Creo que estás entregando tu virginidad muy deprisa.

- Tengo diecisiete años, Inuyasha. Voy a cumplir los dieciocho dentro de tres meses. A eso le llamas ir deprisa?

- Dentro de lo nuestro, sí. No quiero que te sientas presionada, te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta…

- No me siento presionada. Quiero hacerlo, me siento preparada si es contigo- insistió.

- No me puedo creer que estés pensando en algo como esto después de…lo de ayer.

Kagome bajó la mirada.

- Precisamente por eso- dijo.

Volvió a levantar la vista para clavarla en la mirada ambarina de su novio. Siguió hablando:

- No quiero que mi primera vez sea una violación- se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo- Quiero que sea contigo, Inuyasha. Te amo, quiero entregarme a ti…

- Si es por Naraku, que sepas que no voy a permitir que te toque.

- Aun así quiero hacerlo.

- Pero quieres que sea así, obligados por las circunstancias?- le preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- En ningún momento he dicho que me sienta obligada.

Inuyasha respiró hondo, con la mirada ausente, como si estuviera pensándoselo.

- Inuyasha… por favor…- le suplicó ella, sin saber qué más decir para convencerle. Volvió a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una necesitada.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, hasta que él lo rompió con su respuesta:

- No será ahora, Kagome.

Ella perdió la batalla contra sí misma, y una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

- Oye- Inuyasha le llamó la atención.

El chico le levantó el mentón con suavidad, y le dijo:

- No llores, no me has entendido- respiró hondo- No he dicho que no. Lo he pensado y sí, vale, lo haremos, pero no esta noche. Dejaremos unos cuantos días más de plazo por si cambias de opinión. Podrás esperar hasta entonces, ansiosa?

Kagome sonrió, aliviada, sintiéndose ganadora. Asintió y lo besó, siendo correspondida por él. Luego se tumbaron sobre la cama, ella bocarriba y él un poco más abajo, para poder apoyar la cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica y posar una mano en la cadera femenina. La joven empezó a acariciarle el pelo, con dulzura, mientras él depositaba mordisquitos y besos en la piel de su estómago. Estuvieron unos minutos así, en silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió:

- Inuyasha.

-Mmmm?- gruñó, dando a entender que la estaba escuchando.

Kagome dudó, pero preguntó:

- Quién fue tu primera chica?

- Mi primera novia? La cerda de Kikyo- respondió, abrazándola con más fuerza.

- No me refería a tus noviazgos oficiales. Hablaba de…-se sonrojó- de tu primera vez. Hay muchas chicas que afirman que tú y ellas… ya sabes, aunque no hubo compromiso, que sólo fueron rollos de una noche, ya fuera por diversión o por el alcohol.

Silencio. Inuyasha detuvo sus muestras de afecto y preguntó:

- En serio quieres saberlo? Te gustaría saber quién se llevó mi virginidad?

- Ajá. Si no te importa, claro.

- No me importa decírtelo, mientras sólo sea a ti.

- Entonces, quién fue la primera?

El chico sonrió con arrogancia y contestó:

- Te lo diré después de hacerlo tú y yo.

- Cómo? Ni hablar, me has dejado con el moco, ahora me lo dices!- protestó ella, hinchando sus mejillas en señal de capricho.

Se incorporó bruscamente, consiguiendo echarlo de su "almohada". Inuyasha también se incorporó, quedándose sentado frente a ella.

- Dímelo!- ordenó Kagome, cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso se llama "usurpación de intimidad"- sentenció él, divertido por la reacción de su chica.

- No, se llama "dejar con la miel en los labios".

- No te preocupes, ahora te la quito.

Riéndose con aires de tierna suficiencia, la besó de improvisto. Ella quería hacerse la dura, rechazarle, pero desde el primer momento en que probó los labios de Inuyasha supo que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Al separarse, se quedaron apoyados por la frente. Inuyasha la miraba, burlón, y ella luchaba por sustituir su propia expresión dulce por una de resignación. Eso le hizo mucha gracia a su novio.

- Qué pasa? Ahora haces gimnasia facial?- se mofó, acariciándole la rodilla traviesamente.

- Cállate!- se quejó ella, dándole una minúscula bofetada, sin intención de golpearle fuerte.

- No te quejes tanto, te saldrán arrugas.

Al ver que sus intentos por mostrarse enfadada no surgían efecto, Kagome se rindió, abandonándose a las carcajadas reprimidas. Él también se rió, divertido. Un último intento por parte de ella:

- Por favor, dímelo…

- Ya te lo he dicho. Te lo diré, pero después de hacerlo.

- Eres un diablo- lo acusó ella- Me has dejado un asunto en qué pensar.

- No creas, ya me he ocupado de ello.

- Qué quieres decir?

Inuyasha se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Me gustará saber cómo lo harás para taparlo.

- El qué?

Él se rió de nuevo antes de contestar:

- Mírate bien y lo descubrirás.

Sin añadir nada más, la besó en los labios como despedida y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y riéndose otra vez. Kagome frunció el ceño y se levantó también de la cama. Abrió la puerta del armario y se miró en el espejo interior de una de las puertas. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de media manga, por lo que se examinó los antebrazos y la cara, pero no encontró nada raro. A qué se refería Inuyasha? Lo descubrió cuando se levantó la camiseta.

Inuyasha le había hecho un chupetón en un costado, cerca de la cadera, y ella ni se había dado cuenta.

- La madre que lo…!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Oye, haces algo esta tarde?- preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de sus apuntes para desviarla hacia su amigo, que ahora se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, como siempre.

- No. Por?- dijo.

- Porque me acaban de regalar dos entradas para el cine.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha se dispuso a realizar una broma que siempre se hacían entre ellos:

- Es una cita?- lo miró con coquetería.

- Sabes que sí- le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos amigos se rieron, sobretodo cuando Kagome pasó por su lado diciendo:

- Haré como que no lo he visto.

Entre carcajadas, propinó a su novio con una caricia en el pelo antes de enviarle un beso e ir a sentarse en su pupitre de más adelante, al lado de Sango. Después de cruzar una última mirada de amor con Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigió de nuevo a su amigo. Rompió a reír cuando lo pilló embobado, mirando fijamente a Sango.

- Hola! Eo! Necesitas un babero?- preguntó, pasando su mano por delante de los ojos de Miroku.

Éste se dedicó a levantarle el dedo corazón de una mano, provocando más risas en el chico popular, cosa que hizo suspirar al grupo de alumnas encaprichadas que pasó por su lado.

- Déjame en paz, tú las tienes todas a tu abasto. Déjame soñar al menos con una- se quejó Miroku, desviando la mirada de Sango y empezando a sacar sus cosas de su mochila.

- Ya te he dicho mil veces que sólo tengo ojos para Kagome.

- Se supone que ahora debo derretirme de ternura por lo que has dicho?- ironizó.

- Se supone- se rió de nuevo e hizo una burbuja con el chicle que llevaba en la boca.

- Sentaos todos, venga! Vamos a empezar con la clase!- exclamó el profesor al entrar por la puerta- Señor Taisho, haga el favor de tirar el chicle, sabe que no está permitido.

- Ajo y agua, te ha pillado- murmuró Miroku, sonriendo triunfalmente.

Inuyasha no se inmutó, ni por el comentario de su amigo ni tampoco por el aviso del profesor. Se levantó y se dirigió a la papelera, detrás del escritorio del hombre. Éste lo observó mientras el joven se ponía la mano delante de la boca, para que nadie viera el contenido de lo que supuestamente iba a tirar. Cuando el profesor le dio la espalda para empezar con la lección, Inuyasha pasó por detrás de él e hizo una burbuja mirándolo fijamente, con burla: en realidad no había tirado el chicle.

Mientras el chico popular volvía a su sitio, los otros se mordieron el labio o se taparon la boca con la mano, para evitar reírse y así no delatarle. Estaba de espaldas al profesor, por lo que le guiñó un ojo a Kagome al pasar por su lado. Todas las chicas la fulminaron con la mirada, demostrando una clara envidia. La chica se sonrojó, sin saber dónde mirar, y Sango se tapó la boca con la mano para no reírse.

- He corregido vuestros trabajos sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial- anunció el profesor- están bastante bien. Os iré llamando a medida que vaya apuntando las notas en mi cuaderno. Empecemos… Ukira y Sashimi!

La gente empezó a levantarse cuando el hombre los llamaba.

- Higurashi y Taisho!

Kagome era la que estaba más cerca, por lo que se levantó y cogió el trabajo que el profesor le tendía. Miró la nota escrita en la portada con bolígrafo rojo y, mirando en dirección a Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia su sitio, marcó con movimientos de labios la palabra "Nueve".

Él asintió, demostrando que la había entendido.

Todo el mundo estaba hablando, por lo que Inuyasha le pudo preguntar a su compañero:

- Y cuando piensas dar el paso?

Miroku puso cara de póker, sin haberle entendido.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Tú qué crees? Hablo de Sango. Te la comes con la mirada, parece ella una hamburguesa y tú el perro.

- No digas tonterías.

- Sabes que tengo razón. No pasó nada digno de recordar cuando quedasteis para hacer el trabajo?

- No. Quedamos en la biblioteca. Por?

Inuyasha lo miró como si fuera un fantasma.

- No te reconozco, Miroku. Quién eres tú? Y qué has hecho con mi amigo?

- No sé de qué me hablas- desvió la mirada hacia la mesa.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. El Miroku que yo conozco habría quedado en algún sitio donde hubiera una cama disponible, y más con la chica que le gusta. Tío, tú has tenido muchos más líos con chicas que yo.

- Eso es mentira- lo acusó.

- No me refiero a rollos simples. Hablo de llegar hasta el final.

- Sólo lo he hecho cuatro veces.

- Ni que fuera poco, no te jode! Tío, sólo tenemos diecisiete años!-exclamó en voz baja, para no ser oído.

- Bueno, volvamos al tema. Lo reconozco, en lo relativo a…eso, no soy el mismo. Pero creo que puedo presumir de que está justificado, no? Sólo he pasado malos tragos.

Miroku desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, suspirando. Inuyasha sonrió comprensivamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, como muestra de apoyo. Su amigo tenía razón: su primera vez había sido con una chica llamara Koharu, pero tuvo que irse de la ciudad, y decidieron romper al día después de hacerlo; la segunda había sido Naomi, quien le había sido infiel una semana después, lo cual significaba otra ruptura; la tercera, Satsuki, lo había dejado justo después de hacerlo porque sólo buscaba sexo; la última se llamaba Yura, y sólo lo había utilizado para poder acercarse a Inuyasha.

- Miroku, eso no debe desanimarte. Somos jóvenes, estamos en la edad de divertirnos. Si la vida te pisa, lo que tienes que hacer es levantarte y seguir adelante, no esconder la cabeza bajo el ala- lo animó Inuyasha, consciente de la desgracia de su amigo- entiendo que hayas perdido la confianza en las mujeres, y que temas en cierto modo la compañía femenina, pero no todas son indicadas, Mir. Tuviste la mala suerte de pescar cuatro desgraciadas que no sabían lo que se perdían.

Miroku lo miró, más tranquilo. Inuyasha siguió hablando:

- En la vida hay que arriesgarse. Quién sabe… a lo mejor es Sango, la indicada. Ya sé que no puedo compararlo pero… A mí también me han hecho daño- miró a Kikyo de reojo- pero no me he rendido. He luchado, y eso ha tenido un premio: me he enamorado de Kagome, y ella lo está de mí. Estamos juntos, y soy feliz. Tarde o temprano conocerás a la indicada, Miroku, aunque…-miró a Sango y sonrió- por cómo te mira Sango, diría que ya la has encontrado. Yo de tú me arriesgaría.

Miroku sonrió, reconfortado. Miró a su amigo y le preguntó:

- Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre. Todo el mundo se puso a recoger. Al mismo tiempo que guardaban sus cosas, seguían hablando:

- Está bien, tú ganas- dijo Miroku- por dónde sugieres que empiece?

- Podrías invitarla al baile. Pero date prisa, las mujeres necesitan días de antelación para comprarse un simple vestido, y el baile es el sábado. Eso si no tiene pareja ya.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Y será ahora- se levantó con decisión.

- Cómo? Inuyasha, qué…?

- Sígueme. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar por el aula, en dirección a Kagome y a Sango, que aún estaban recogiendo. Estaban de pie y les daban la espalda, por lo que abrazó a su novia por la cintura y la besó en la sien, haciendo que ella soltara una risita. Sin soltarla, se dirigió a Sango:

- Miroku quiere preguntarte algo.

Los tres se giraron hacia el aludido, que llegaba donde estaban ellos en esos momentos. Al verse observado, éste preguntó:

- Qué pasa?

- Bueno, eso digo yo- dijo Sango con una dulce sonrisa- Qué querías preguntarme?

- Emm… yo?- preguntó, confundido, aunque ató cabos cuando Inuyasha le dio un codazo en las costillas- Ah, sí! Verás…

Mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para hablar, Inuyasha le susurró algo a Kagome al oído. La chica asintió, se cogieron de la mano y se fueron del aula, para dejarles intimidad. Ahora sólo quedaban Miroku y Sango.

- Tú dirás, Miroku- dijo la joven.

- Esto… qué harás el sábado por la noche?- le preguntó a bocajarro.

Sango lo miró, sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Sin poder evitar sonrojarse, se encogió de hombros y contestó:

- En teoría, nada. Normalmente voy con Kagome al Shikon, pero como ella irá al baile de primavera con Inuyasha, me quedaré en casa, porque no tengo pareja.

- Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Sango… Verás… Había pensado que quizás…

- Quizás…?- dijo ella, instándolo a continuar.

- Tú y yo… ya sabes…

- Tú y yo qué? No te entiendo, Miroku.

El chico respiró hondo, dándose ánimos. Maldita sea! Inuyasha tenía razón: no parecía él. Supo que su amigo le cruzaría la cara si se lo encontrara tartamudeando como un imbécil por una estúpida proposición.

"Sólo es un baile, Mir! No es una petición de matrimonio!", diría él. Sí, era lo más probable. Y después, se pondría a reír.

Levantó la mirada con decisión y dijo:

- Sango, quieres ser mi acompañante en el baile de primavera?

Sango se sonrojó y una inevitable sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos al dar su respuesta:

- Sí, claro. Estaré encantada.

- Genial. El sábado nos veremos delante de la puerta del salón, sí?

- Allí estaré.

FIN DEL CAP 10!


	11. Partidos y bailes

**Este capítulo es bastante "light". He decidido dejar descansar a la pobre Kagome sobre la presión de que le persiga un violador, no creeis? En mi opinión, se lo merece. Eso sí: después sólo faltarán dos capítulos para el final de la historia, y esos sí van a ser fuertes.**

**AVISO: Mañana me voy, no podré volver a actualizar hasta dentro de 3 semanas, ok? Paciencia, por favor!**

CAP 11- PARTIDOS Y BAILES

El viernes llegó. La exhibición de baile de Kagome y las otras chicas de hip-hop sería a las ocho de la tarde, en el salón del instituto. Pero antes, los Sengoku Tigers (el equipo de fútbol del centro) jugarían el partido final del campeonato urbano de institutos a las cinco y media, contra los Doushi Panthers. El partido se haría en el instituto Sengoku, por lo que sería el equipo contrario y su público los que tendrían que desplazarse.

Ahora eran las cinco y cuarto. El partido estaba a punto de empezar, y los jugadores ya se encontraban en los vestuarios. Mientras Inuyasha cumplía con su tarea de capitán de trazar jugadas con sus compañeros, Kagome estaba en un ensayo general con las animadoras. Al ser del club de baile, no lo había tenido muy difícil en las pruebas de acceso cinco meses atrás, al inicio del curso. Además, la capitana de las animadoras se había marchado del instituto para realizar el resto de sus estudios en el extranjero, y había dejado su cargo a Kagome.

Y es que Kagome ganaba popularidad por momentos. Desde que salía con Inuyasha, las chicas la miraban con odio y envidia, pero al mismo tiempo se le acercaban por los pasillos y se ofrecían a llevarle los libros, o simplemente le daban conversación. Cuando ella se lo había explicado a su novio, éste se había echado a reír, diciéndole que era normal. Kagome no era tan popular como Kikyo, pero tampoco quería. Según ella, ser popular era de lo más incómodo, ya fuera por la falta de intimidad, las miradas de admiración o las chicas lame-culos que no la dejaban en paz.

Y encima, ahora era la capitana de las animadoras. Era la capitana de Kikyo, pensaba siempre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando Sayako (la antigua capitana) se marchó, el puesto quedó entre Kikyo o Kagome, pero ella se había decidido por la segunda, guiándose por la que le caía mejor.

"Es lo que tiene ser borde", se había limitado a responder Kagome cuando su ex amiga se había metido con ella, muerta de envidia.

Las siete y veinte. El campo de fútbol del Sengoku estaba lleno, entre la gente del centro y los que venían del otro instituto, a animar a su equipo. Las gradas estaban divididas en dos partes: una verde y amarilla (la gente vestida con los colores de los Doushi Panthers) y otra naranja y azul (los seguidores de los Sengoku Tigers).

Kagome entró en el campo, seguida de las otras animadoras. Todas llevaban puesto el vestido de chándal naranja y azul, con el anagrama del equipo estampado en el pecho, tal y como debía ser. Llevaban bambas femeninas y se habían peinado del mismo modo, con un bonito recogido que dejaba una parte del pelo suelto. Se giraron de cara al público y empezaron con el primer baile, acompañado de un cántico de ánimo a su equipo. La gente las aclamó, pero a su espalda, los contrarios las obsequiaron con un generalizado "Buuuuuuu".

Diez minutos después, el comentarista (el profesor de gimnasia del Sengoku, que estaba claramente de parte de los sus alumnos) empezó con su trabajo:

- Bienvenidos al campeonato de fútbol urbano de institutos de Tokio de este año!- exclamó, recibiendo una ovación de entusiasmo por parte de todo el público- Los Sengoku Tigers se enfrentarán a los Doushi Panthers en estos noventa minutos de emocionante partido! Primero de todo, vamos a dar la bienvenida a nuestro equipo invitado. Un fuerte aplauso para los Doushi Panthers!

Los seguidores naranja y azul hicieron "Buuuuu", pero los de fuera exclamaron y aplaudieron muy fuerte, y las animadoras de los Doushi empezaron a bailar y cantar cuando los trece jugadores con uniforme verde y amarillo salieron de los vestuarios, entrando en el campo. Dos de ellos se sentaron en el banquillo, y los otros corrieron hacia el centro del campo, menos el portero, que se dirigió a su sitio.

- Y por el otro lado… LOS SENGOKU TIGERS!- exclamó con mucho más entusiasmo.

La otra mitad de la gradería estalló en aclamaciones y aplausos cuando sus jugadores empezaron a entrar en el área de juego, con Inuyasha en frente. El comentarista los iba nombrando a medida que salían:

- Taisho, Koushi, Sashimi, Hatori, Gion, Miyagui, Nagasaki, Kurosawa, Todaiji, Tomori, Bassai y Godan! Vamos, chicos, el partido es vuestro!

Mientras bailaba y cantaba, Kagome observó a su novio situándose en el centro del campo. Dios, qué guapo era! Y CÓMO LO AMABA!

El árbitro cogió una moneda y la hizo girar en el aire, deteniéndola sobre la palma de su mano. Miró el resultado y señaló al capitán contrario con el dedo.

- Empiezan los Doushi Panthers!- exclamó el comentarista.

Inuyasha hizo una señal a sus compañeros y todos se situaron en sus sitios, listos para empezar a jugar. Koga, el capitán de los Doushi y otro jugador del mismo equipo se colocaron uno al lado de otro, con la pelota al alcance del capitán.

La grada se quedó en silencio, hasta que el árbitro silbó.

- Comienza el partido!- exclamó el comentarista.

Los contrarios sacaron. Después, Koga le pasó la pelota a un compañero que estaba a unos metros de él, pero Inuyasha se puso en medio inesperadamente y le robó la bola, recibiendo aplausos y gritos de los de Sengoku. Kagome hizo una señal a sus compañeras para ponerse a bailar de nuevo.

- Taisho ha interceptado la pelota y se adentra en el área de los Doushi! Esquiva a Ling, le pasa la pelota a Hatori, vuelve a recibirla unos metros más adelante… NO! ESO ES FALTA!

Los seguidores del instituto gritaron, enfurecidos, cuando Koga se lanzó a los pies de Inuyasha y le hizo la zancadilla. El chico no estuvo a tiempo de esquivarlo y dio una voltereta en el suelo, para quedar después sentado sobre el césped, agarrándose el tobillo con una mueca de dolor.

- Los Sengoku Tigers piden tiempo muerto!- anunció el comentarista.

Inuyasha fue acompañado al banquillo por Miroku, donde se sentó, echando furia por todos los poros. Kagome salió disparada hacia él, preocupada por su estado. Consiguió abrirse paso entre todos los jugadores del equipo que también habían ido a verle, llegando a su lado.

- Inuyasha, estás bien?- le preguntó.

- Maldito Koga… Voy a partirle la cara!- exclamó, rojo de rabia.

- A ver, paso!- dijo una voz de hombre.

El Polilla se arrodilló frente al lesionado y preguntó:

- Quieres descansar, Inuyasha? Podemos sacar a Jakotsu para que te sustituya…

- No, ni hablar! Quiero y puedo seguir!- dijo, decidido.

Contradictoriamente a sus palabras, el entrenador le presionó muy débilmente un punto de su tobillo y él gimió de dolor, retirando la pierna en un acto reflejo.

- No puedes salir en este estado- sentenció el Polilla.

- Esos Doushi son unos tramposos, van a por todas- intentó convencerle Kagome, poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Cariño, podrías empeorar…

- Me da igual, ya me preocuparé luego por eso! Esta es la final, y un desgraciado como Koga no me va a impedir jugar! No pienso retirarme!- insistió.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que sería imposible hacerle bajar del burro.

- Está bien- dijo el entrenador.

Le sujetó el tobillo con ambas manos y le bajó el calcetín naranja y azul del uniforme para examinarle la lesión.

- No es grave, sólo te lo ha torcido un poco. No es ni siquiera un esguince, pero a mí también me hicieron de éstos, y te aseguro que ponerlo en su sitio es doloroso…

- Hazlo- le pidió Inuyasha, sin miedo.

- Como quieras. Voy a contar hasta tres. Una, dos… tres- hizo un gesto con las manos, con el tobillo del capitán en medio de éstas.

Se oyó un pequeño "crac", lo cual indicaba que el hueso había vuelto a su sitio. Inuyasha dejó ir un grito de dolor y se retorció un poco. Todos exclamaron su nombre y se acercaron a él, preocupados.

- Estoy bien… ya no me duele- los tranquilizó, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el equipo salió de nuevo al campo encabezado por su capitán, los seguidores se alegraron y lo demostraron con aplausos y gritos de ánimo hacia Inuyasha.

- Taisho sigue en el juego! Menudo valor tiene este chico!- opinó el profesor de gimnasia por el micrófono.

El partido transcurrió entre jugadas, muchas faltas por parte de los Doushi, cánticos y bailes de las animadoras de ambos equipos, aplausos del público… Una hora y media después, estaban empatados dos a dos. Faltaban los tres minutos de prórroga que se añadían prácticamente siempre, por lo que los dos equipos se retiraron a sus banquillos, para discutir las tácticas finales. Esta vez, las animadoras se acercaron a los jugadores para ofrecerles agua y alguna toalla, ya que todos se encontraban bastante cansados.

- Lo estáis haciendo muy bien- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha, acercándole una botella de agua.

El chico cogió el recipiente de plástico y se tiró parte del contenido por encima, igual que habían hecho la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se bebió el agua que quedaba y luego se secó sólo la cara con la toalla que su novia le ofrecía.

- Sólo quedan tres minutos… y tenemos que marcar si queremos ganar. Si perdemos o empatamos… se acabó- dijo.

Kagome se mordió el labio. El joven tenía razón. Según la clasificación, si ese partido quedaba en empate, la victoria era para los Doushi Panthers. Si los Sengoku Tigers querían ganar, tenían que sacarles al menos un gol de ventaja.

- Lo conseguiréis, estoy segura. Ánimo, todos tenemos fe en vosotros- lo animó.

Él le sonrió, agradecido. No la abrazó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no quería mojarla. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato, reclamando la presencia de los dos equipos para completar el partido.

- Suerte- le dijo ella a Inuyasha, sonriéndole.

El chico le guiñó el ojo y se encaminó al centro del campo. Fue entonces cuando ella se decidió, echando su vergüenza a un lado:

- Inuyasha, espera!

El aludido se giró. Kagome corrió hacia él y, sin importarle que estaban delante de todo el instituto, sin importarle que eran perfectamente visibles por la gente de las gradas, y sin importarle tampoco que él estuviera un poco mojado, se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, con todo el cariño y apoyo que pudo expresar. Él se sorprendió al principio, ya que normalmente ella era discreta con el tema de besarse en público, pero no tardó en cogerla de la mano, correspondiendo al beso.

Se separaron, riéndose, cuando el público del Sengoku les dedicó silbidos de admiración.

- Ooooooooooh!- exclamaron, enternecidos y divertidos.

- A qué ha venido eso?-le preguntó Inuyasha, sonriendo juguetonamente - Siempre te niegas a besarme en público.

- No te acostumbres, capitán- le dijo ella, con una risita- Pero ésta es una ocasión especial, no? Quería que supieras que estoy contigo, pase lo que pase. Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

Él alzó una ceja.

- Por supuesto que lo sé- dijo. Le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer: con ternura y arrogancia.

- Mucha suerte- le dijo. Le acarició rápidamente la mejilla y le dio la espalda, caminando para volver a su sitio.

- No vas a darme un beso de despedida?- le preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

Kagome ni siquiera se giró cuando dijo:

- Que te lo den éstas del público que me están fulminando con la mirada. Seguro que se mueren de ganas.

Inuyasha se rió. Con curiosidad, se giró hacia las gradas, encontrando esas chicas de las que había hablado Kagome. Ahora lo miraban a él, embobadas. Les guiñó un ojo con coquetería, haciendo que chillaran y se abrazaran de la emoción. El chico popular aún se estaba riendo a carcajadas cuando llegó al lado de Miroku, al centro del campo para sacar.

- Qué? Veo que has pasado un buen rato…- lo acusó éste, con cierta burla.

- Ni te lo imaginas, hermano- respondió el capitán, intentando aserenarse para dejar de reírse.

El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato de nuevo, dando comienzo a la prórroga. Pasados dos minutos y medio, el resultado seguía igual. Fue cuando faltaban diez segundos que Miroku le pasó la pelota a Inuyasha, y éste marcó un gol limpio y justo, otorgándoles la victoria a los Sengoku Tigers un segundo antes de que terminara el partido.

La gradería azul y naranja estalló en gritos de emoción. Las animadoras dejaron de bailar y cantar para abrazarse en piña, gritando también. Todos los jugadores se lanzaron sobre Inuyasha, su adorado capitán. Se abrazaron en círculo y, saltando entusiasmados, empezaron a cantar el himno del equipo, al cual se sumó el público del instituto y las animadoras, que se habían acercado a los jugadores para compartir la euforia.

Inuyasha vio a venir a Kagome y la recibió en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se reía contra su pecho, feliz.

- Bien hecho, tigre!- lo felicitó, besándolo de nuevo.

Él le correspondió con tanto entusiasmo que la levantó del suelo. Pasados cinco minutos de celebraciones, el mismísimo regidor de deportes de Tokio le entregó la copa a Inuyasha, quien la alzó en un escenario delante de todo el mundo, junto a sus compañeros. Los seguidores de los Sengoku Tigers gritaron triunfalmente, abrazándose los unos a los otros.

Inesperadamente, los jugadores del equipo alzaron a su capitán por encima de ellos, provocando risas por parte de todo el mundo. Inuyasha, sujeto por sus compañeros, besó el trofeo y volvió a alzarlo.

Frente al escenario, las animadoras habían sorprendido a todo el mundo coreografiando el himno del equipo y cantándolo al mismo tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las ocho menos cuarto, cuando faltaban apenas quince minutos para que dieran inicio las exhibiciones de baile, el salón del instituto ya estaba atestado de gente. Todo el mundo llevaba por lo menos una prenda naranja o azul, y es que la euforia por haber ganado el campeonato de fútbol aún duraba.

Inuyasha aún se encontraba en el pasillo. Vestía la camiseta del equipo, igual que sus compañeros (todos tenían una segunda camiseta, no iban a ponerse la sudada y mojada con la que habían jugado)con unos vaqueros que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado. Estaba esperando a Kagome, para desearle suerte con su exhibición de hip-hop.

Se giró cuando oyó su voz:

- Inuyasha!- lo llamó, llegando a su lado.

El aludido dejó ir un silbido de admiración, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de ella. Kagome llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de chándal, algo holgados; llevaba calzadas unas bambas negras, blancas y grises; vestía una camiseta rosa y amplia, que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y encima de ésta, una chaqueta de chándal a conjunto con el pantalón. Llevaba el pelo recogido a lo salvaje, haciendo que su larga melena, que normalmente le llegaba a la cintura, apenas tocara sus hombros. Se había maquillado con mucha sombra de ojos rosa y una gran raya negra en los párpados.

- Te gusta?- le preguntó la chica, pavoneándose delante de él como una modelo.

Él asintió, medio embobado. Ella se rió por su expresión y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Creía que te quedarías en casa- dijo- Y lo hubiera comprendido, hoy has hecho un gran esfuerzo.

- Por nada del mundo me perdería algo como esto- dijo Inuyasha, tomándola de la cintura- Por fin voy a verte bailar.

Ella se sonrojó, nerviosa.

- Qué pasa?- le preguntó su novio, divertido por su reacción.

- Nada… me da cosa que no te guste- se sinceró.

- No digas tonterías- la besó en los labios con cariño.

- Kagome! Tenemos que estar en el escenario en tres minutos, venga!

La pareja se giró, viendo a una compañera de ella, que la llamaba.

- Nos vemos, te quiero- Kagome le dio un pico y se marchó corriendo detrás de la chica.

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

Desde el momento en que empezó a sonar la música, Inuyasha no pudo apartar la mirada de Kagome. Se movía con rapidez, precisión, marcaba los movimientos sin vergüenza, en coordinación con sus compañeras que, en opinión de su mente enamorada, no le llegaban a su novia ni a la suela del zapato. Observó, casi embobado, como Kagome parecía disfrutar en el escenario, como si el público no existiera y se estuviera divirtiendo en un ensayo.

Pasaron tres minutos de canción, durante los cuales el grupo de chicas no se equivocó en la coreografía ni una sola vez. Las siete se habían quitado las chaquetas de chándal, y bailaban ahora con los brazos y un hombro al descubierto.

Hasta que el baile llegó a su fin, deteniéndose en seco inesperadamente, igual que la música. Todo el mundo aplaudió y silbó. Inuyasha tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero siguió su ejemplo en cuanto se "deshechizó" de los encantos involuntarios que Kagome tenía sobre él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Inuyasha! Te has quedado!

Kagome abrazó a su novio al verle, feliz al saber que la había visto bailar. Éste también la abrazó, riéndose de su reacción infantil con cierta arrogancia. Estaban en el pasillo principal de la escuela, todo el mundo estaba saliendo fuera, una vez acabada la actuación. Seguían abrazados cuando ella lo besó y preguntó:

- Te ha gustado el baile?

- Pues sí, he de reconocerlo. Ahora entiendo por qué diablos ensayabas tanto.

- Me alegro- dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Se besaron dulcemente, pero fueron interrumpidos por Miroku, que llamaba a su amigo:

- Inuyasha! Cuando consigas despegarte de Kagome, ven un momento! Vas a flipar!

La pareja se separó, riéndose avergonzados.

- Nos vemos luego- le dijo él, besándola en la frente.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Kagome se quedó quieta, mirando como su novio se alejaba. Sonrió tiernamente cuando recordó algo.

- Espera!- lo llamó.

El aludido se giró, y volvió hacia ella sobre sus pasos.

- Qué pasa?

Kagome se sonrojó levemente, pero se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Ya me lo he pensado detenidamente… y no he cambiado de opinión sobre lo de… ya sabes.

Él supo a qué se refería.

- Sabía que no lo harías- reconoció, sonriendo con picardía.

- Entonces por qué me has hecho esperar tantos días?- hinchó sus mejillas en señal de capricho.

- Porque a veces dices cosas que no te las crees ni tú. Y aunque tú me digas algo, puedo ver la duda en tus ojos.

- Acaso has visto duda?- le preguntó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Curiosamente, no.

- Curiosamente? Esperabas que dudara? No será que en realidad eres tú quien duda?

- Yo? Sólo se trata de caballerosidad. Además…- soltó una risita de suficiencia y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-… si en la cama te mueves igual que en el escenario, será una experiencia increíble.

Ella se sonrojó y se separó bruscamente de él, golpeándolo en el brazo, pero sin poder evitar reírse por su comentario descarado.

FIN DEL CAP 11!


	12. Persecución

CAP 12- PERSECUCIÓN

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Eran las diez de la noche. Inuyasha, Inu e Izayoi estaban mirando una película cuando oyeron un grito en la planta de arriba: Kagome. No, no podía ser Naraku otra vez… Con los nervios y el miedo a flor de piel, subieron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron. Inu abrió la puerta del cuarto con brusquedad, revelando el contenido de la habitación: Kagome se hallaba tirada en el suelo, medio sentada, con lágrimas en los ojos y una mano sobre la sien, lo cual indicaba que había sido golpeada.

Los tres hubieran jurado ver un cuerpo masculino saltando por la ventana. Inuyasha corrió a abrazar a su novia, temblando de rabia. Hubiera reconocido ese pelo largo y ondulado en cualquier parte: Naraku.

Alguien llamó al timbre, haciéndoles dar un bote a todos. Inu corrió a abrir la puerta, seguido de los otros miembros de la familia. De camino hacia el piso de abajo, Inuyasha le rodeó la cintura a Kagome con los brazos, preocupado.

- Estás bien?- le preguntó.

- No…- sollozó ella, con el ánimo y la moral por los suelos.

- Te ha hecho daño?- insistió saber, alarmado.

- No mucho…- repitió, abrazándose más a él mientras caminaba. Estaba asustada de verdad.

- Tranquilízate, cariño- la besó en la cabeza, intentando reconfortarla en vano.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Izayoi abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con los dos agentes de policía que siempre vigilaban la casa desde su coche camuflado:

- Lo hemos visto, señora Higurashi. Hemos contactado con las patrullas más cercanas, les hemos dado una breve descripción de su aspecto físico y ahora mismo lo están buscando por los alrededores.

- Gracias a Dios!- exclamó la mujer.

- Nosotros también nos vamos a ayudar. Se quedarán dos agentes vigilando en el patio por si vuelve, de acuerdo?

- Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Izayoi, esperanzada. Quería ver y asegurarse de que la búsqueda del delincuente tendría éxito, alejándolo de su hija.

- Siempre y cuando prometa no darnos problemas- dijo el policía seriamente.

- No se darán cuenta de que estoy, lo prometo!

- Ya que estamos… por qué no vamos todos?- propuso Inu- Kagome estará más segura si está rodeada de gente.

- Se equivoca, señor Taisho- dijo el otro agente- Si encontramos al violador y éste se da cuenta de la presencia de la señorita Higurashi, lo más probable es que intercepte a cualquier inocente que pase por allí y exija un trueque. Si decimos que no, esa persona moriría, y si aceptamos, logrará escapar con su hija.

Kagome sollozó, e Inuyasha la estrechó tiernamente entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras de apoyo.

- Por consiguiente, podrá venir alguien más, siempre que la señorita Higurashi se quede en casa acompañada de alguien más- prosiguió el hombre uniformado.

- Iré yo- contestó Inuyasha, decidido a hacerle pagar a Naraku todo el sufrimiento de su pareja.

No había dado ni un paso hacia la puerta cuando Kagome lo agarró de un brazo, mirándolo de forma suplicante.

- No… por favor…-dijo con voz apagada y los ojos húmedos de nuevo.

Inu sonrió con comprensión, mirando a su hija política.

- Será mejor que te quedes con Kagome, hijo- decidió- Te necesita más que nunca, y con razón. Iré yo. No te separes de ella en ningún momento, aunque igualmente no estaréis solos. Tal y como ha dicho el señor agente, habrá un par de policías vigilando en la calle.

- No sabemos a qué hora volveremos, por eso no debéis preocuparos por si pasa mucho tiempo- dijo Izayoi. Se acercó a Kagome y la besó en la frente. Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos, con todo el cariño del mundo- Tranquila, cariño, lo encontraremos. Esto está por terminar, te lo prometo.

Volvió a besarla en la frente y se separó de ella. El matrimonio y los dos policías se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inuyasha dio un bote del susto cuando Kagome arrancó a llorar de nuevo: había estado conteniéndose para no preocupar a nadie.

- No hay salida!- exclamó, llorando a lágrima viva- sólo tengo que esperar…

- No digas tonterías, maldita sea!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído:

- La policía lo encontrará y lo capturará, ya lo verás. No temas.

- Naraku siempre consigue escapar, Inuyasha… Y mi padre nunca se rinde cuando quiere algo, siempre se sale con la suya…- sollozó contra su pecho.

- Esta vez te aseguro que no lo hará! Antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver!

Puso las manos en ambos lados del rostro de ella, obligándola a alzar la cabeza.

- Kagome, mírame- ella obedeció, abriendo los ojos, nublados por las lágrimas- Te quiero. Y por eso voy a protegerte con mi propia vida. Ese desgraciado tendrá que matarme antes de poder tocarte un solo pelo, me oyes?

- Pero… si detienen a Naraku… mi padre contratará a otro sin inmutarse…-sollozó, bajando la mirada.

- Te juro que nadie te hará ni una rascada mientras yo viva- le alzó el mentón suavemente para que volviera a mirarlo- Escúchame, Kagome. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, daría mi alma por tu felicidad sin pensármelo dos veces. El desgraciado de tu padre puede contratar a tantos como quiera, me enfrentaré a ellos uno tras otro si es necesario. Pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí, y que confíes también en tus posibilidades, que son muy altas. Podrás hacerlo?

Ella respiró hondo y asintió, luchando por tranquilizarse. Inuyasha siguió hablándole:

- Bien… qué estabas haciendo antes?

- Estaba… depilándome en el baño. He entrado en mi habitación para buscar otro paquete de cera, porque se me había acabado y allí estaba él…

- Vale, ya está, no hables más de ello si no quieres. Ahora volverás al baño y terminarás con lo que estabas haciendo, vale?

- Pero… si vuelve…

- Hay dos policías fuera, no te preocupes. Además, yo estaré en tu habitación, vigilando.

- Me sabe mal…

- Para nada. Necesitas despejar tu mente, pensar en otra cosa. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Hazme caso.

Kagome inspiró y expiró profundamente, y asintió de nuevo.

- Venga- dijo él, besándola en los labios con ternura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Las manos arriba!- exclamó un policía, apuntándolo con una pistola.

Naraku maldijo a Takemaru con todas sus fuerzas, pero obedeció. Mientras tres agentes se acercaban a él y lo ponían pegado a un coche patrulla para cachearlo, él pensaba en una venganza para su jefe. Desgraciado… por su culpa lo habían detenido, y de seguro que pagaría sus delitos con veinte años de prisión como mínimo. Takemaru le había garantizado discreción en su contrato, le había prometido que no le pasaría nada aunque la policía decidiese intervenir, que su seguridad legal seguiría intacta. Todo había sido una mentira…

Los policías acabaron con el cacheo, encontrando una navaja en su bolsillo y metiéndola en una bolsa de plástico. Al mismo tiempo que lo enmanillaba, un teniente le dijo:

- Queda detenido por intento de violación a una menor. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Naraku serró los dientes, con rabia, pero no dijo nada.

- Quién es tu jefe?- preguntó el hombre de autoridad.

El delincuente sonrió con malicia: acababan de presentarle su venganza en bandeja de plata. Qué mejor forma de fastidiar a Takemaru que revelándolo ante la justicia?

- Se llama Takemaru Higurashi- confesó- se aloja en el Hotel Urawa- dicho eso, se resignó a entrar en un coche patrulla.

Inu e Izayoi, que se encontraban a cuatro metros de ellos, también lo oyeron. La mujer miró a su marido, muy sorprendida:

- Urawa? Pero si este hotel está al otro lado de la ciudad!

- No es de extrañar, mi amor. Muchos delincuentes que actúan por medio de otra gente se comunican por teléfono, pero se van lejos para no levantar sospechas.

El hombre se dirigió al teniente y le preguntó:

- Podemos volver a casa con nuestros hijos, señor?

- Yo voy- dijo Izayoi, decidida. Contestó incluso antes de que el teniente hablara.

- Estás segura, cielo?- le preguntó Inu, sorprendido.

- Segurísima. Quiero asegurarme con mis propios ojos de que Takemaru no volverá a molestarnos, y mucho menos a Kagome.

Su marido la miró, enternecido por su gran instinto maternal, y dijo:

- Entonces, yo también voy. Pero antes, podría hacerles una llamada a nuestros hijos para informarles de que ya no corren peligro?

- Faltaría más, señor Taisho- dijo el policía con una sonrisa comprensiva, entregándole un teléfono móvil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome tiró con fuerza del papelito, llevándose el último trozo de vello con una mueca de dolor. Tiró las tiras de cera usada en la basura y se untó las piernas con aceite relajante. Luego se puso su pijama: unos shorts azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes rosa apagada, ceñida. La combinación hubiera sido pésima si en la camiseta no estuviera dibujado un simpático espiral del mismo color que los pantalones, para completar el conjunto.

Mientras terminaba de recoger el baño, oyó que el móvil de Inuyasha sonaba en su habitación. Dejó de sonar a los tres segundos y a continuación oyó a su novio hablando, lo cual indicaba que había contestado a la llamada. Se encogió de hombros. Ahora estaba mucho más tranquila que hacía un rato, ya que no había entrado directamente al baño cuando él se lo había pedido, si no que antes él le había preparado unas hierbas para relajarla. Además, se había tumbado junto a ella sobre su cama, abrazándola y mimándola… cuidándola. Sonrió.

En esos momentos se sentía más optimista, e incluso relajada: Inuyasha estaba con ella, nada podía pasarle. Recordó con una sonrisa el juramento de protegerla con su vida, diciéndole que era lo mejor que le había pasado y que moriría antes de permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. Cada día lo amaba más!

Terminó de recoger y salió del baño. Nada más entrar en su habitación, se topó con su chico, que salía en su búsqueda. La sonrisa que él le regaló fue única, y el abrazo que le dio fue el más tierno que había recibido en toda su vida.

- Inuyasha, qué…?

- Lo han detenido, cariño. Han detenido a Naraku- la informó, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla.

La noticia le sentó a Kagome como si le quitaran una ballena de encima. El exceso de alivio y felicidad hicieron que la joven balbuceara palabras sin sentido, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

- Es… es… increíble!- le salió la palabra y se lanzó en brazos de Inuyasha.

Él correspondió al abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo que su pareja. Estuvieron así más de cinco minutos, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Por fin ese violador había dejado en paz a Kagome! La chica no podría estar más contenta: podría salir a la calle sin miedo!

- Cuando volverán?- preguntó por sus padres.

- Me han dicho que Takemaru está en la zona este de Tokio. La policía les ha pedido que los acompañaran para ayudar a localizarle. Les he pedido que nos despierten en caso de encontrarnos dormidos cuando vuelvan.

- No puedo creerlo… se acabó!- exclamó ella, cuya alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo.

Levantó la cabeza y besó a Inuyasha, con todo el amor y el cariño del mundo. Él le devolvió el beso, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. La euforia de ambos les llevó a intensificar las ganas de muestras de afecto, por lo que el joven la acercó aun más hacia sí. Perdieron la noción del tiempo: estuvieron minutos así, pero a ellos les daba igual eso.

Entre caricias y besos, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación, quedándose dentro. Presionó a la chica que amaba contra la puerta y, sin dejar de besarla, echó el pestillo. Casi sin darse cuenta, la guió cuidadosamente hacia el escritorio.

Le puso las manos en las piernas y la levantó en vilo, dejándola sentada sobre la mesa. Siguieron los besos y las caricias, cada vez más atrevidas. Los labios de él se deslizaron por el cuello de ella, besando y mordisqueando la piel. Kagome se dejó hacer, respondiendo a las caricias por medio de abrazarle la cintura con las piernas y agarrarlo del pelo, demostrando que desearía estar muerta antes que pararle. Inuyasha la estrechó contra su cuerpo, volviendo a su boca y convirtiendo los besos tiernos en apasionados besos franceses, que hacían gemir a la joven. Le acarició las piernas, impecablemente suaves.

- Inu…yasha…- suspiró ella entre besos, completamente entregada.

Él no dejó de abrazarla, pero detuvo las caricias y los besos. Kagome emitió un quejido y abrió los ojos, molesta por la interrupción. El vello de la nuca se le erizó al encontrarse esos ojos ambarinos mirándola fijamente.

- Quieres seguir?- susurró Inuyasha, con voz ronca.

Una oleada de nervios invadió a la chica, haciendo que jadeara levemente. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese "seguir". Tragó saliva. De verdad quería perder su virginidad con Inuyasha? La respuesta era un sí rotundo, aunque sólo le faltaba un detalle para acabar de decidirse…

- Me amas?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Por encima de todo- respondió él, sin vacilar ni romper el contacto visual.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- Entonces…- susurró contra su boca- …ni se te ocurra volver a detenerte.

Suspiró cuando él reanudó los besos sobre su cuello, ambos dispuestos a acabar con lo que habían empezado. Mientras su hombro era besado con ternura, la chica pensó que quizás ese no era el mejor momento para ese tipo de cosas, pero recordar aquello que había dicho Inuyasha de que daría el alma por ella le había hecho darse cuenta de algo…

Su hogar no era esa casa. Su hogar estaba y estaría siempre junto a Inuyasha. Lo daría todo por él… y aunque él no la exigía, su virginidad no sería una excepción.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de ahí, Takemaru observaba desde su habitación del hotel Urawa, cómo cuatro coches patrulla entraban a toda prisa al aparcamiento. Salieron dos policías de cada uno, iban armados con pistola y entraban en el edificio por la puerta principal. Apagó la punta del puro que estaba fumando en un cenicero. Ese puro había sido el tercero de ese día… y sería el último.

Se dirigió al balcón, oyendo al mismo tiempo a los policías corriendo por el pasillo, en su busca. No, no lo capturarían: nadie lo humillaría de esa forma.

Y encima, el narcotraficante miembro de la mafia al cual había prometido entregar a su hija en matrimonio ya se había cansado de esperar: lo buscaban, querían matarlo por engaño. Todo se había girado en su contra, su brillante plan le había salido prácticamente al revés.

Qué era peor? Policía o mafia? Cadena perpetua o muerte bajo tortura? Antes que dejarse capturar, prefería…

Respiró hondo al llegar al exterior y, cuando los agentes irrumpieron en la habitación, él ya se había arrojado al vacío.

FIN DEL CAP 12!


	13. Juntos para siempre

CAP 13- JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

Izayoi vio caer a su ex marido desde un quinto piso. Horrorizada y sin poder apartar la vista, fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo del hombre impactaba contra el suelo, detrás de unos arbustos. Gritó, gritó mucho, tapándose la boca con las manos y rompiendo en llanto.

Inu también lo vio, y corrió a abrazar a su esposa, intentando sacarla de su estado de shock: a nadie le gustaba ver morir a la gente, y mucho menos a su tierna pareja. Sabía perfectamente que podría quedar traumatizada por su sensibilidad.

- No mires más, cariño, tranquilízate…- le susurró al oído. Ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa- Ahora ha encontrado la paz… no molestará a nadie más.

El teniente, que se había percatado del suicidio del delincuente igual que todos, dio una orden y dos hombres más lo acompañaron detrás de los arbustos, en busca del cadáver. Desde su posición, el matrimonio vio cómo todos hacían una mueca de asco al ver el cuerpo destrozado después del impacto. Habrían jurado que a alguno incluso le habían dado náuseas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El teléfono móvil de Inuyasha sonó, en un bolsillo de los pantalones de éste, tirados por el suelo. Eso lo despertó, pero no a la chica que dormía acurrucada en su pecho descubierto. Kagome sólo gimió, frunciendo el ceño entre sueños y abrazando a su novio con más fuerza.

El aparato había recibido un mensaje de texto, por lo que sólo sonó una vez, con un tono musical que no duraba más de tres segundos. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, molesto, y miró el despertador digital de la habitación: las doce y cuarto de la noche. Sus padres estarían a punto de llegar.

Agradeciendo por esa vez a la compañía telefónica (a esas horas, de seguro que se trataba de un mensaje de publicidad) besó la frente de Kagome y se desperezó, en silencio. Sonrió al percatarse de que la piel de ambos seguía un poco pegajosa, pero nada comparable a cómo había estado dos horas antes. Se sentía tranquilo, sumergido en una sensación de paz y felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Su corazón, antes desbocado por la pasión, se había ido calmando poco a poco.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, soltó el abrazo que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo. Delicadamente, se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama, dejándola estirada sobre ésta. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, tanto de satisfacción masculina por lo sucedido esa noche como por lo feliz que se sentía. La cubrió un poco más con las sábanas y volvió a besarla, en la cabeza. Aspiró ese delicioso aroma a vainilla que la caracterizaba, dejando ir un suspiro ahogado. Por último, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por los labios de la chica, acariciándola con ternura. Volvió a sonreír y se alejó.

Tuvo que buscar casi a tientas su ropa por la habitación, al estar oscura por la escasa luz de la luna. Se puso la ropa interior y los pantalones, pero no encontró su camiseta. Estaba pensando en irse y volver a la mañana siguiente para buscar la prenda cuando esa dulce voz lo llamó:

- Buscas esto?- preguntó una despierta y coqueta Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió y se giró, justo en el momento en que ella encendía la lámpara. La vio sentada sobre la cama, haciendo uso de una mano para cubrirse el cuerpo con las sábanas. La camiseta que buscaba estaba sujeta por la otra mano. Se acercó y tomó la prenda que su chica le tendía. Luego, en vez de irse, se sentó junto a ella y la besó en la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que su mano libre le acariciaba una pierna. Kagome se dejó hacer, alargando el cuello para permitirle unos besos más.

- Estás preciosa cuando duermes, lo sabías?

Ella sonrió. La boca de Inuyasha ascendió para ir a morder cariñosamente el labio inferior de su chica, provocando una risita en ella. Volvió a descender y le acarició la clavícula con los labios, besando el cuello por el camino. Sin pretenderlo, su flequillo rozó la nuez, y Kagome se echó a reír.

- Para, me haces cosquillas!- le pidió, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Como respuesta, él besó la zona de forma juguetona y ella suspiró, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Mientras él llenaba el cuello de Kagome de dulces besos, ésta recordó algo. Con una sonrisa pícara, dijo:

- Y bien… ahora ya puedes decirme quién fue tu primera chica.

Él se detuvo en seco y se rió misteriosamente.

- Qué pasa? Me lo vas a decir o no?- le preguntó Kagome.

- No sé…- simuló que se lo pensaba, sonriendo con malicia.

- No seas malo! Así lo acordamos, dímelo! Quién fue ella?

Inuyasha la besó en los labios y le preguntó:

- Quieres una pista?

Kagome asintió. El chico se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- Tiene el pelo negro.

- Casi todas las chicas japonesas tenemos el pelo negro. Dame otra pista.

- Bueno… sus ojos son marrones.

- Otra.

- Su nombre empieza por "K" y acaba por "E".

La chica detuvo las caricias sobre la melena masculina en seco. Podría ser que…?

- Cuándo te acostaste con ella?

Él la miró con coquetería antes de decir la última pista:

- Hace dos horas.

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de Kagome. Sin haber podido evitar emocionarse, se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarlo a la cara, quedándose apoyados por la frente.

- Me estás diciendo que… yo he sido la primera?- le preguntó, temerosa de haber entendido mal.

Él asintió, mirándola con ternura y secándole las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

- Por qué lloras?- le preguntó- Acaso… es malo?

- N-no!- exclamó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. Inuyasha correspondió, sorprendido por su reacción- Es que… tú eres… por Dios! Eres Inuyasha Taisho, el más popular del instituto….

- Y?

- Pues que… muchas chicas dicen haberse acostado contigo…

- Es mentira. No sé quiénes son las que se dedican a decir eso por ahí, pero te aseguro que se lo han inventado. Nunca antes me había acostado con nadie, Kagome. Vale, sí, he tenido muchos líos con chicas, pero jamás he llegado hasta el final…excepto contigo.

Le levantó el mentón y la besó juguetonamente, rozándole los labios con los dientes al mismo tiempo. Ella se rió: le hacía cosquillas.

- Y bien…- dijo él, guiñándole el ojo- Preparada para la segunda parte de la velada?

- Segunda parte?

- Sólo hemos hecho la primera… te he dejado dos horas para que descansaras, pero esto aún no ha terminado…

Kagome se dejó tender en la cama, ambos riéndose de forma traviesa cuando oyeron que la puerta principal del vestíbulo se abría. La chica se echó a reír a carcajadas ante la cara de frustración que puso Inuyasha por la interrupción.

- Ya estamos en casa!- exclamó Izayoi.

Fue entonces cuando la pareja se percató del peligro que corrían exponiéndose a ser pillados por sus padres y que éstos supieran lo que se habían dedicado a hacer en su ausencia. Ambos se levantaron, mirándose de forma temerosa pero a la vez cómplice. Kagome se puso la camiseta de su pijama y se metió de nuevo en la cama, para simular estar dormida. Inuyasha cogió su camiseta, besó a su chica con una pasión arrebatadora y salió al pasillo, al mismo tiempo que la joven apagaba la luz y se encendía la de la escalera: sus padres subían.

De puntillas, Inuyasha corrió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. Pocos segundos después, su padre abrió la puerta del cuarto, dispuesto a contarle las últimas noticias.

_**La noche siguiente…**_

Las ocho. El instituto estaba lleno de decoración sobre la primavera: flores de papel colgaban del techo, había algunos pétalos de rosa por el suelo que eran tirados como si fuera confeti,…

Una joven de diecisiete años estaba plantada en la puerta principal: Kagome miraba embobada el ambiente. Todo el mundo vestía de gala, y las chicas se habían arreglado a más no poder. Era el primer año que asistía al baile de primavera, y su cara de ilusión hizo reír a su pareja. Inuyasha le ofreció un brazo formalmente, tal y como debía ser, y ella lo aceptó encantada. Lo entrelazó con el suyo y él la llevó por el pasillo principal, en dirección al salón. Todas las chicas que encontraban a su paso se giraban para fulminar a Kagome con la mirada, muertas de celos. Ella se sonrojó: se había acostumbrado a las miradas venenosas, pero ese día se habían doblado en intensidad.

Lo que ella no sabía es que no sólo la miraban mal por salir con el chico más popular del instituto, sino porque además tenían envidia de su belleza. Inuyasha ya se lo había dicho antes de salir de casa.

"Estás preciosa, Kagome", la había informado con una sonrisa dulce, para besarla tiernamente justo después.

Iba vestida con un vestido de seda lila, cuya falda caía como una brillante cortina, haciendo ondas y llegándole a media tibia; la prenda se ceñía a su cintura, marcándole su buen tipo; la parte de arriba del vestido tenía escote y llevaba incrustada una sencilla pedrería transparente; el vestido no tenía mangas, con lo cual llevaba los hombros descubiertos; colgando del cuello, estaba un colgante de plata con una delicada "K", que hacía juego con las delgadas pulseras que llevaba en las muñecas y con unos pendientes plateados en forma de aro; la chica se había rizado el pelo y lo llevaba suelto, con unos largos tirabuzones negros que le llegaban a media espalda; por último, se había maquillado con sombra de ojos gris, una ralla negra y fina y un atractivo brillo de labios. Como calzado, llevaba unas sandalias negras con tacón de aguja, que mostraban sus uñas pintadas del mismo color que el vestido.

Cuando llegaron al salón, la música ya había empezado. Las sillas se habían retirado contra las paredes, apelotonadas unas sobre otras de forma ordenada, dejando una pista de madera lo suficientemente grande como para que veintitrés parejas bailaran en esos momentos. Había gente sentada, mirando el baile o charlando.

- Vamos a la próxima?- le preguntó, mirándola pícaramente.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse, avergonzada y nerviosa, pero asintió. Mientras esperaban, se dirigieron a la barra para tomar algo. Pidieron un refresco con gas cada uno (el director del centro se había negado a ofrecer bebidas alcohólicas), y se lo iban bebiendo al mismo tiempo que charlaban. De repente, dos personas se les acercaron y les hablaron al mismo tiempo:

- Cómo va?- preguntó Miroku.

- Hola, Kagome!- exclamó Sango.

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando animadamente hasta que la música se detuvo al acabar.

- Vamos!- le dijo Inuyasha a su novia, cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la pista de baile.

Ella gimió de nervios y se dejó guiar. Miroku y Sango los siguieron para bailar también. Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó estática al ver que su pareja la llevaba al centro de la pista.

- En medio? Ni hablar!- se negó, indispuesta a llamar aun más atención de la que ya tendría.

- Venga, suéltate, cariño!- dijo él, divertido por su reacción.

Empezó a sonar otra canción. Eso distrajo a Kagome, e Inuyasha aprovechó para volver a tirarla de la mano y conseguir su objetivo, ganándose un resoplido por parte de ella. Se colocaron en el centro de la pista, en posición. Él le puso una mano en la cintura y ella puso la suya en el hombro masculino, entrelazando las otras. No sonaba un vals precisamente, era una canción moderna pero clásica a la vez, de modo que los movimientos del vals quedaron bien igualmente.

Cuando llevaban dos minutos bailando, Inuyasha se percató de que su chica estaba nerviosa.

- Qué pasa?- susurró, para no ser oídos.

- No sé si te has fijado, pero todas las chicas me están fulminando con la mirada…

- Keh! A quién no le guste que no mire.

Ella se rió, un poco más animada. Inesperadamente, la canción se volvió más lenta… y romántica. Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron una mirada cómplice y se acercaron. La joven apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, abrazándolo por la espalda y cerrando los ojos. Él sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?- le preguntó ella, sin despegar la cabeza del hombro de su novio.

Inuyasha no se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar:

- Para siempre.

Le levantó el mentón y la besó, haciendo uso de todo el amor que sentía.

_**Diez años después…**_

Cinco minutos habían bastado para que la preciosa niña recién nacida se durmiera en sus brazos, con su manita agarrándole el dedo que lucía el anillo de casado. Inuyasha sonrió y la metió en la cuna con sumo cuidado. Besó la frente de su hija con infinita delicadeza, como si su cabecita de pelo negro azulado fuera de cristal. La pequeña entreabrió sus párpados para mirar a su padre, dejando que el color ambarino de sus ojos se asomara levemente. Volvió a cerrarlos y ésta vez sí se quedó dormida profundamente.

El hombre bostezó en silencio y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el mínimo ruido. Luego entró en la habitación de al lado, donde una hermosa mujer lo miraba con ternura, estirada en la cama de matrimonio. Sus ojos chocolate estaban brillantes de felicidad, como era normal en una chica de veintisiete años en su segundo día oficial de maternidad. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y la besó en los labios dulcemente, consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de su esposa.

- Se ha dormido?- le preguntó ésta, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Sí. Por lo visto, será bastante tranquila.

- Eso no lo sabemos, es su primera noche aquí. Igual se despierta varias veces.

- Cierto, habéis salido del hospital esta mañana.

- Ajá. Oye, cariño…

- Dime.

Kagome lo miró y le preguntó:

- Es verdad que mi madre lloró en la sala de espera mientras yo estaba dando a luz?

Inuyasha se rió silenciosamente, consciente de que su hija dormía en la habitación de al lado.

- Sí- dijo, abrazándola con ternura- según mi padre. Según él, Izayoi estaba feliz pero a la vez lloraba porque tenía miedo de que murieras en el parto.

- En serio? Pero… hoy en día nadie muere en un parto, la medicina está muy avanzada. Además, tú estabas allí… tampoco fue para tanto, no?

El hombre sonrió. Era cierto. Había asistido al nacimiento de su hija: había permanecido junto a Kagome, cogiéndola de la mano y animándola a seguir empujando, y además las amables enfermeras le habían concedido el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical. Había sido una gran experiencia para el joven matrimonio.

- No, no fue para tanto.

Inesperadamente, empezó a besarle el cuello. La mujer se rió: Inuyasha no había cambiado nada.

- Tenemos niñera?- preguntó él.

- No, aún no. Por?

- Porque mañana es martes y tendré que ir al trabajo…

- Pero yo estaré en casa, podré cuidar de la niña. Estoy de baja por maternidad, recuerdas?

- Sí, pero… mañana necesitarás una doble dosis de descanso, y dudo que puedas mantenerte en pie después de esto…

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y lo comprendió: la mirada de su marido prometía una noche muy larga. Dejó que él la recostara en la cama, debajo de su cuerpo. Mientras recibía esos enloquecedores besos en el cuello como sólo él sabía hacerlos, sonrió al percatarse de cómo la vida la había tratado ese tiempo. Diez años atrás, había sido una adolescente de diecisiete años asustada por una amenaza, confusa por haberse enamorado de su hermano y débil para huir de todos los problemas.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. En poco menos de un mes, su noviazgo con Inuyasha la había hecho una chica fuerte, con las ideas claras y dispuesta a luchar por todo. Inuyasha y ella habían consumado su amor a los diecisiete años, se habían ido a vivir juntos a los diecinueve, se habían casado a los veintitrés y habían tenido una hija a los veintisiete. Tiempo atrás, si alguien le hubiera contado en qué consistiría su futuro, ella misma se hubiera echado a reír, sin poder creerse ni una palabra.

" Yo? E Inuyasha Taisho? Juntos?", seguramente una Kagome de dieciséis años habría contestado eso, entre carcajadas.

- En qué piensas?- preguntó él en un susurro, al verla distraída.

La mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos. Lo miró. Fue a decir algo, pero negó en el último momento, sonriendo traviesamente.

- En nada.

- Ya…- contestó Inuyasha. Sonrió de forma sarcástica, demostrando que no se había creído ni una palabra.

Salió de encima de ella y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura con la cabeza acomodada al lado del cuello femenino.

- Pero no pares…- se quejó Kagome, buscando sus labios para besarlos.

- Dime en qué pensabas entonces- sentenció él. Recibió el beso en medio de una sonrisa arrogante.

- Eso es chantaje- lo acusó.

- Ajá- respondió Inuyasha, como si nada. La besó en el cuello.

- Pues… estaba pensando que… mi vida ha dado un vuelco increíble. No te hubieras echado a reír, hace diez años, si alguien te hubiera dicho que acabarías casado conmigo?

- Lo más probable es que sí, aunque… siempre me han gustado los experimentos.

- Qué quieres decir?

Su marido la miró maliciosamente y contestó:

- Nada.

Kagome hinchó sus mejillas en señal de capricho, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse, Inuyasha ya la tenía acorralada de nuevo contra la cama, y la besaba seductoramente. Ella se dejó llevar, y acabó entregándose a él una vez más.

Fuera, llovía a cántaros. El agua golpeaba delicadamente el cristal de la ventana mientras los dos manifestaban su amor indestructible.

Kagome recibía las caricias de Inuyasha por todo el cuerpo… sonrió pensando que estaba en brazos de su antiguo compañero de clase, su novio, su marido, el padre de su hija… y para siempre, su hermanastro.

FIN

**Muxas gracias a todos los k habeis leído asta el final (tmbn agradezco a los k abeis leído sin comentar). E recibido casi 90 RW!!!! Estoy supercontenta! Sinceramente, no esperaba ni los 50 en todo el fic…**

**Os digo x adelanto que de momento no estoy trabando en ningún otro fic. Continuaré colgando "Más que una sacerdotisa", lo tengo escrito y acabado desde hace meses. Pero a parte de eso, he tenido una fuga de inspiración, jajaja.**

**Espero los reviews de este ultimo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado el final.**

**X cierto, si sois tan fans de catumy como yo… ayudadme a convencerla para k actualice pronto XD!**


End file.
